


Peach Crush

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, After SPN, J2, JA/JP, M/M, bottom!Jared, cross-dressing, jajp, top!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>平行世界；应梗文；来自微博@蒜香酯_JAJP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part A：Kiss Me Once More

粉丝如潮水般在展台、展厅之间翻涌流动，他们的热情几乎要把整个圣地亚哥都点燃。华纳兄弟影业公司的展区夹在环球影片和哥伦比亚影业的展区之间，数十个专题展台被狂热的粉丝围得水泄不通。Jared Padalecki戴着墨镜在安保人员的护送下从休息区走过来，人潮顿时掀起一阵雷鸣般掌声和欢呼声，他走到电影展台前，朝粉丝挥手致谢。  
这是自Supernatural完结后，他第一次出现在公众面前。

挤在前排的粉丝兴奋地举着Jared最新接拍的电影概念海报哀求他签名珍藏，他接过助理Cindy递过来的麦克风，笑着问：“嗨，大家好，你们想我没？”  
“想！”答案毫无疑问。  
“没有骗我？没有把我忘掉？”  
“没有！”  
“我想你！”“我爱你！”“我们都爱你！”粉丝开始热切地表达爱意。

“所以，你们还记得我的名字？”  
“Jared！Jared！Jared！”  
“哈哈！我只是开玩笑。那么，不浪费大家的时间，想要我签名的粉丝请从这里开始排队，我只有20分钟的时间，你们知道的，工作需要，接下来还有个关于新电影的访谈，你们有没有人也会参加访谈？”人群中有人举手示意。  
“哇！那么我们过会还能再见。”Jared咬开马克笔，叼着笔帽开始给最近的男生签名，“所以，让我们开始吧！”

当Cindy提醒Jared必须开始准备新电影访谈时，未拿到签名的粉丝仍旧排着长队，Jared向他们报以诚挚的歉意，表示不得不离开，并向他们抛飞吻。  
“我们支持你！”“我们爱你！”  
粉丝虽然依依不舍，但还是礼貌地避让出一条狭窄的通道，Jared向他们表示感谢，并与最近的粉丝握手道别。

“他已经到了？”Jared低声问Cindy。  
“是的，他已经在后台准备。”Cindy回答。Jared嘴角扬起轻微的弧度，欣喜之情自然而然地溢流出来。“哦，我已经开始想念他。”Cindy不予评论，开始和他商讨访谈的细节问题。

主持人是Jared熟知的Zachary，这点他极为感激，毕竟他绝对不想搞砸自己重返影视圈的第一次访谈活动。虽然才不过两年，但娱乐圈节奏之快令人咂舌，鬼才知道会发生什么？幸好，这次访谈嘉宾不止Jared一人。

Jared走上台，音乐随响起来，灯光逐渐变亮，一束冷月色的光芒洒在他身上，他的头发比Supernatural最后一季短了些，不过依然漂亮得让人忍不住想要去触摸，蓝白相间的格子衫，黑色休闲西服外套，浅蓝色牛仔裤，他朝台下鞠躬致意，然后架着腿在单人沙发上坐定。  
Zachary早已在台上等候，他和Jared击拳：“好久不见，老兄。”

“是呢，你最近还好？”Jared稍显不安地玩转着手中的麦克风，重新回到舞台，回到聚光下，回到粉丝的围绕之中，这感觉熟稔却情怯。  
“当然，我啊，当然！”Zachary率先鼓掌，“让我们热烈欢迎Jared Padalecki携他的新电影做客我们的访谈！”  
“谢谢大家！”

“我的第一个问题：你为什么选择在这个时候复出？毕竟这两年里除了必要的慈善活动，你从来没有出现在公众面前，我们都推测你已经息影。所以，为什么这个时候？和Peach Crush这部电影有关系吗？”  
“这很复杂，我也不能解释清楚。两年前SPN完结，我开心但又不开心；明明有很多事情可做，却总感觉心里空荡荡的；明明有足够的时间休息，意外地开始觉得累。所以，我不想做任何工作，只想和我的家人呆在一起。”Jared真挚地回答，“至于为什么现在，哈哈，更加复杂。但我向你们保证，绝对和Peach Crush关系密切。”

“所以，非常吸引你的剧本？”  
“绝对的。”  
“那么，合作演员呢？我们只知道她还没有毕业，对吗？”  
“是的，Bela是戏剧表演专业在读，年轻但非常有天分，我很期待与她的合作。”

“我想你肯定已经读过Peach Crush的剧本，对吧？所以，我的第二个问题：这是一个什么样的故事？和你以往参演的影视剧有没有什么不同？我知道你不能够剧透太多，但在合约允许范围内稍微透露点内幕？”Zachary比划着手势。  
“噢！我从来没这么想过，毫无疑问地，Peach Crush是个甜蜜蜜的爱情故事，写这个剧本的人非常非常懂得浪漫，我认为。”  
“所以，你见过编剧？”  
“我还没有到剧组报到呢。”Jared并没有直接回答。

“我听说，你也投资了这部电影？”  
“没错，工作室随后会发出详细的公告。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，这正是他和我的梦想。”Jared笑着说。  
“他？谁？”Zachary摆出一脸夸张的好奇表情，“女士们，先生们，让我们以最热烈的掌声欢迎Peach Crush的导演！”

Jared神情亲昵而专注地盯着酒红色的幕布，等待着他的到来。粉丝们或多或少从娱乐杂志打探到一些内幕，他们整齐而欢快地喊起来：“Jensen！Jensen！Jensen！”  
不难猜测，除Jensen Ackles外还会有谁呢？他戴着鸭舌帽从后台走出来，全场沸腾。Jared从沙发上跳起来鼓掌欢呼，表现得就像他是Jensen的粉丝。

“欢迎！请坐。”Zachary起身与Jensen握手，“哇哦，好久不见。你是吸血鬼还是什么妖怪，为什么你丝毫没有老？”  
“是，我确实是吸血鬼，你是怎么发现的？”Jensen张开嘴，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。全场爆笑，氛围愈加欢快和融洽。

“哦，我竟然让Jared等着我，而不是反过来，这真是太难得！看来我正在写的那本《等待Jared》不会再有出版社感兴趣。”Jensen拖着椅子走向Jared，“好久不见。”  
“是。”Jared倾身与他相拥，躲开麦克风在他耳边悄悄低语。  
“见到你真好。”Jensen坐在Jared身边，接过工作人员递送来的麦克风。“Jared，你有没有在我来之前弄坏你的麦克风？”  
“没，我才没有呢！”Jared偏向Jensen相反的方向，故意向粉丝提问，“漫展好玩吗？你们都见到那些明星？”粉丝开始七嘴八舌地回答，嘈杂中只听得清楚只言片语。

“Jensen，我想说你是个非常棒的演员，英俊帅气演技出色，是什么让你决定退居幕后，做起导演？当然，你也肯定会是个非常优秀的导演，毕竟我们都看过你导演的SPN，非常棒。”Zachary还记得自己的工作。  
“这个问题问得好。”Jensen清清喉咙，“我喜欢演戏，也很享受演戏；同时，我也很喜欢导演，也很享受站在摄影机后的感觉。”

“你喜欢掌控这一切，剧本，选角，取景，场景布置，埋轨，镜头，你喜欢掌控的感觉，我说的对吗？Ackles导演？”Jared举着麦克风戳在他的脸颊，他转向Jared，摊手承认：“或许，或许我很擅长掌控呢？”

“那么你呢？Jared？”  
“噢，他喜欢被掌控，注意你的言行！”Jensen的视线落在Jared不安分的麦克风上，完全进入“控制狂”的角色。  
“对不起。”Jared像只犯错的金毛狗耷拉下耳朵，“但是，这正是我想表达的。我喜欢表演，也很擅长表演，更重要的是，我喜欢与Jensen合作，和他演戏，被他导戏，我们很合拍。”

“我也不想这么八卦，但这毕竟是我的工作，我想关心你们的粉丝也和我一样关心这个问题。我们都知道你们是非常要好的合作伙伴，亲密朋友，甚至亲似家人，那么在SPN完结之后呢？你们的关系是否保持先前的亲密？”Zachary望着他们问。Jared的视线落在Jensen身上，Jensen朝他轻微抬下颌示意他先回答。

“我们会是一辈子的好朋友，好兄弟，先前是，以后也是，没什么能改变这点。”Jared回答。  
“所以你们合资成立新的公司？”  
“是的，我们一起做很多事情，酿酒厂、酒吧，或许农场？J&J影音工作室只是其中一项，当然，在这里我必须要向华纳兄弟影业的董事会表示感谢，没有他们的支持，我们完全没有办法在业内立足。”Jensen接过话。  
“Peach Crush是J&J影音工作室的第一部影片，你们一定投入非常多的心血，我希望这部电影能取得好成绩！”  
“谢谢！”  
“谢谢！”

自从Jensen加入后，访谈进展得更加顺利， 粉丝因为再次目睹两人同台而兴奋不已，不时爆发欢笑声和掌声。他们亲密无间，能够随时读懂彼此的心意，顺接对方的话语。Zachary忍无可忍地摊手抱怨：“为什么我感觉我是这舞台上最多余的人？”  
在这个时候，Jared正附在Jensen耳边窃窃私语，Jensen只是望着Zachary笑，并不回答。Zachary翻起白眼，然后举着麦克风大声说：“我能看到Jared正在亲Jensen！”  
台下顿时响起尖叫和口哨声！

“什么？搞毛？我才没有亲Jensen！我才不会在公众场合亲Jensen！”Jared似乎快要跳起来，他慌忙面向Zachary坐正，清清喉咙，“我们是在讨论你的问题，你的上一次个问题？对，你刚才问什么来着？”  
“Jared。”Jensen无奈地笑着扶额，Jared瞥一眼他并不明白。  
“我的上个问题？来真的，Jared？”Zachary挑衅似的瘪瘪嘴，“我的上个问题是：为什么我感觉我是这舞台上最多余的人？”

“哇，你怎么会这么想呢？你怎么会多余呢？你是个非常优秀的主持人，我们都很喜欢你，Zachary。”Jared一本正经地回答起来，“我们三个很合拍。”  
“所以，你想要来次三人行？”Zachary开玩笑。Jared摇头捂住脸，从指缝里挤出一句话：“我不是那个意思！”Jensen盯着他摇头笑起来，粉丝也笑得更疯狂。

“抱歉，我不该说这个，请原谅我。”Jared终于从掌心抬起自己的脸，顺手整理散乱的头发，粉丝又尖叫起来，他甩甩头发，朝他们眨眼睛，“我爱我的头发，你们也应该爱你们的。”  
“Jared，我心碎死了，你都没有听我讲话，我要去后台哭会儿。”Zachary作势离开。  
“Zachary，我错了，别离开。”Jared用那双漂亮的眼眸试图挽留时，似乎没有谁能拒绝，“问我问题，或者让我做件事，我绝对答应！”

Zachary想一想又退回舞台：“你认真的？”Jared点头。  
“就像我刚才说的，你应该亲亲Jensen。”  
“什么？为什么？他又不是Bela！”  
“因为，我刚才这么说过，而这必须是或者即将成为事实！”  
“我不能在公众面前亲Jensen！你们知道这个！我不能！”Jared使劲摇头，“换一件，另外别的，亲你也可以？”  
“真的？”

“不，”Jensen突然俯身捧住Jared的脸亲上去，“Jared不能，但是我能。”台下的欢呼和喊叫快要震破整栋大楼。  
“哇。”Jared满心满脸的疑惑和不确定盯着Jensen，嘴唇蠕动却半天没说出话。  
“喔哦！”Zachary带头鼓掌，“感谢大家对这次访谈的大力支持，也感谢Jensen和Jared，预祝Peach Crush取得好成绩！这次访谈到此结束，请各位离开的时候注意人身安全与随身物品，期待下次见面！”

乐队开始奏起欢快的乐曲，工作人员引导Jensen和Jared离开舞台，Zachary与他们击掌：“做得很好，做得很好，谢谢，老兄！”

※※※※※

当所有人都散去，贵宾休息室只剩他和Jensen的时候，Jared还没有从那个清浅的亲吻里缓过神来：“你亲了我，在舞台上，Jensen。”  
Jensen走过来，手掌覆在他的手背上，轻声说：“我知道，我亲了你，是因为我想要这么做，以防你误会，这绝对和Zachary说的话没关系。我想你，想要亲吻你，Jared。如果这是你现在纠结的问题，你可以把它忘掉。”Jared的视线落在Jensen脸上，他亲昵的神情，他英俊的轮廓，他熟悉的味道，良久，他才缓缓地说：“一切都会好起来，对吧？”  
Jensen微微颔首，亲吻他的唇角：“我保证，一切都会好起来的，相信我。”

TBC


	2. Part B：Light Me Up（1）

Jared在西锁岛温暖的阳光里睁开眼，先起的那个人已经拉开窗帘打开窗，海的味道融化在微风里吹进来，他捡起散乱在地毯的睡衣套上，嗅着咖啡浓郁的芳香走向厨房。  
“早上好，小太阳。”Jensen裸着上身在做早餐，“咖啡？”  
“嘿，早上好。”Jared从他背后抱过去，温柔地亲吻他耳后的那块肌肤，他清楚他所有的敏感地带，“我快饿死了。”  
“早餐在桌上，我在你怀里，你想要先吃哪个？”Jensen关掉火，转身面向他笑，“可以帮我从橱柜里拿两个盘子吗？”  
Jared像幼兽般不舍地蹭蹭Jensen的颈窝：“我喜欢美食胜过你。”  
Jensen推开他：“那么，还不快去拿盘子！”

“我们今天做什么？”Jared问，他喜欢Jensen做的煎蛋，尽管没有可爱的造型，但尝起来就像他本人那样美味。  
“我得先去片场看看，剧组人员差不多这两天就能到齐，Serge和Bela都是明天下午到岛，所以我们按照计划表后天正式开工，你没问题吧？”Jensen啜饮咖啡。  
“没问题，我想。你不用担心我，我会看看剧本，去沙滩晒太阳。”Jared像是忽然想起什么，瞪大眼睛问他，“Serge？他是不是Kim Manners的学生？”  
“你还记得他？他是早些年和Kim一起去过SPN的片场，要不我怎么会认识他，邀请他来做B组导演呢。”Jensen犹犹豫豫，“我看过他拍的短片，所有的细节都非常符合我的理念，所以。”  
“Jensen，你不用解释，当我决定复出的时候，我就考虑过这些问题，我没问题，我相信你。”Jared展露出浅浅的笑意，“我没那么脆弱。”

“噢，造型师Nancy和服装今天都会到，我知道你更喜欢穿自己的便服，但是既然我们有服装赞助商，为什么浪费呢？”Jensen转换话题，“我见过那些服装的图片，你会喜欢的。”Jared从鼻翼发出一声轻哼，不置可否。  
“我会尽早赶回来，或许下午3点左右，这样的话我们还可以一起去海边游泳。”  
“没关系，你先忙剧组的工作，我可能会出去到处逛逛。”Jared看出Jensen神情里的担忧，紧接着说，“我会带上Cliff的。”  
“有什么事情打电话给我，或者Lane，他能处理好任何事。”

Jensen把餐具收进流理台的洗碗机，边清理餐桌边说：“我和Alexis约好9点半见面商讨剧本，所以马上就得走，你再回去休息会儿。”Jared走过来亲吻他的唇角：“我去泡澡，工作顺利。”

※※※※※

Jensen驱车赶到工作室在西锁岛临时租用的办公室时，刚好9点15分，Alexis和电影剧务负责人Tim已经在会议室里讨论其他工作，他先过去敲敲玻璃窗和他们打招呼，然后才走向自己的办公室。Peach Crush是部现代都市电影，多数场景都充分利用西锁岛现有的景观就地取材，只要搞定相关许可证，几乎无需置景，但男女主角共同租住的度假别墅除外，而那里恰恰正是许多重头戏的拍摄场地，所以很多细节不得不反复琢磨才能敲定。

剧本修改的地方并不多，Alexis专业功底扎实而且经验丰富，经过他润色后的剧本更加叙事流畅，引人入胜，但Jensen想要确保每一个细节都完美无缺，每一句台词，甚至每一个词语，都力求精确。他们花费近2个小时的时间终于将剧本定稿，然后打印装订分发给相关员工。  
与此同时，Lane把所有的拍摄许可证等文件扫描备份，并用电子邮件发送给相关机构。

12点，合作的当地餐厅送来午餐，Jensen和所有员工一起在会议室用餐。之后，Lane开车载着Jensen、Alexis和Tim到片场查看施工进度。那是一栋独立的两层小楼，门前种满五彩缤纷的花花草草，道路两旁郁郁葱葱的棕榈树在海风里摇摆，隔壁正在修整篱笆的老太太甚是好奇地走过来打招呼，询问他们是不是新搬进来的住户，还特意嘱咐年轻人要少制造噪音诸如此类。  
Jensen耐心地和她解释，并且保证他们的工作合法且不嘈杂。

小楼的内部在基本保持先前格局的基础上，将整体风格布置得更加文艺温馨，比较困难的是挑选装饰品，既要突出电影主题但又不能落于俗套。正如一层男主卧室挂着的那幅不知名的青年艺术家的画作，那是Jensen和Jared在伦敦街头无意购得，而Jared非常喜欢，他告诉Jensen他能从画里看到勇气和希望。这也就是为什么Jensen提议让这幅画出现在这里。  
技术性的设置主要由Tim负责，他们的摄影师Annie也给出许多建设性的意见。

下午2点多些的时候，Nancy随剧组服装到达办公室，她需要和Tim办理交接手续，于是Jensen和Tim不得不先回办公室，而Alexis和Lane则继续留在小楼指导工作，精益求精。直到Nancy和Tim把所有的服装整理交接结束，Jensen才匆匆离开办公室。

※※※※※

Jared坐在环岛运营的旅游观光车里，望着沿途电影般一帧一帧闪过的风景，当地居民色彩明丽的房子铺成鲜艳的背景布，棕榈树排着队在跳舞，人行道上随处可见的穿着泳装大秀身材的年轻男女向观光车里的乘客招手欢呼。观光车里还有一群来自中国的中老年游客，他们兴奋欢畅，不再年轻的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，就好像他们的生命里从来不存在烦恼和忧愁。  
Jared由衷地羡慕他们。  
他几乎就快要爱上这里。  
遥远的国境最南端，熙熙攘攘的人群不过都是过客，猝不及防地出现在你的生命里，又倏忽离去，时间或短或长。或许是斑马线擦肩而过的瞬息，是街角咖啡店品味一杯咖啡的时间，或许是乘同一辆公交车，看同一场电影，就像是宇宙间按照自我轨道运行的行星，在某个既定的时刻相交而后相离。

“这就完工，我现在回去，沙滩找你？千万不要告诉我你没涂防晒霜！！！我可不想我男主角英俊帅气的脸被晒伤！”Jensen发来短信。  
“我会保护好这张脸，导演！沙滩见。”Jared把手机塞回口袋，在最近的站点下车。

Jared乘坐出租车回到酒店，Cliff在会客区朝他招手：“Jensen发短信说他马上回来，我没有回复，他可能以为我陪着你呢。”Jared拍拍他的肩膀：“Cliff，谢谢你，不用担心，没什么事。我这就去沙滩，你想一起去吗？”  
“不，我想不用，我回房间看会儿比赛。”Cliff比谁都明白，Jensen在的时候，他不需要出现。

Jensen到达沙滩的时候，Jared正悠闲地躺在摇椅上吃冰淇淋，三四个小朋友叽叽喳喳在他周围不停地跑闹，Jensen忍不住重重地皱起眉头。  
“嘿，今天过得怎么样？”Jensen弯腰亲在Jared的唇上，草莓、雪梨、黄桃和巧克力，“唔，真甜！”  
“喂！有未成年在场啊！”Jared假装嫌恶地推开他，轻声笑起来，“而你也早过了饥渴的青春期。”  
“我知道，就只是，”Jensen坐进Jared身旁的折椅里，手掌探过去轻轻落在他的膝盖处，意有所指地望向那些玩闹的小朋友，“你感觉怎么样？”  
Jared咬咬嘴唇：“没有什么是不能承受和控制的，我想。”  
Jensen如释重负地呼出口长长的气息：“你知道，你可以打电话给他们的，只要你想做。我不会介意，他们也不会介意，但是，注意时差。”

“我想念Genevieve，想念孩子们，我想念他们，非常想。”Jared把脸别开些，隔着墨镜他不清楚Jensen能不能够看出自己强忍的思念。  
“那么，为什么不打电话给他们？”Jensen再次强调，“那次事故不是你的错，他们至始至终都没有怪罪过你，你必须得认识到这点。Jay，我的宝贝，你必须得学着对自己宽容些。我不能像两年前那样再次失去你，绝对不能。”  
“我什么都明白，但是有时候做起来真的很难，Jensen。”Jared安慰他似的轻笑起来。  
“那么，慢慢来。”Jensen端起他的冰淇淋，剜一勺子送到他的嘴边，“我永远都在原地等你。”  
“我又不是小孩子！”Jared虽然这么说，但还是乖乖地吃掉Jensen喂到嘴边的冰淇淋。

“你知道我们有备选方案，对吧？我绝对不会强迫你，哪怕一点点勉强，我们就启用方案B，或方案C，甚至方案D。”Jensen把冰淇淋塞回Jared手里，“快要融化掉了。”  
“嗯。”Jared舔掉嘴唇上残留的冰淇淋，“我知道，绝不强撑。现在，快去游你的泳吧！”

Jensen扯着后领脱掉T恤衫，褪掉沙滩裤，露出里面的黑色泳裤，不得不承认对于年过40的他来说，身材保持得相当不错，他朝Jared眨眼睛，引诱他：“你确定不要加入我？”  
Jared摇头：“没穿泳裤，如果我全裸着下水的话肯定会被警察带走。另外，冰淇淋要融化掉了。”  
Jensen伸展肢体，故意向他展示漂亮的肌肉：“沙滩裤也可以呀，说得好像你真介意啊！我明明记得你有裸泳过喔！来嘛，宝贝，想和你一起游泳。”

“Jensen，抱歉，看剧本累得头疼，我就想在这儿吹吹海风。”  
“Jay，永远不要对我说抱歉。”Jensen做出引号的手势。  
“你有涂防晒霜吗？”  
“什么？我不需要啊。我是导演又不是演员？”  
“晒伤的话，又痒又痛很难受啊，这样你肯定没办法安心工作。”Jared从盛杂物的编织篮里翻出防晒霜，“来吧，我帮你涂？”  
“真的？”Jensen挑眉，自觉地挤进Jared的摇椅，“如果再加上按摩那就更完美！”  
“哈哈。”Jared干干地笑，“非常风趣啊，Jensen Ackles！”

Jared先把防晒霜挤在Jensen的手背上些，让他自己涂抹可以够得到的部位，自己则直接把防晒霜挤在他的背部，用掌心轻轻抹匀。他那紧实的背肌在光影里性感得叫人心跳加速，散布的浅褐色雀斑与光斑交相辉映，优雅的蝴蝶骨随着他的动作浅浅地起伏，还有，在那些或浓或淡的夜色里，他所留下的深深的指痕。  
Jensen从来不曾介意，从来不曾掩饰。

Jared躺在摇椅里，就这么半眯着眼睛望着不远处游泳的Jensen，静默地望着。  
“你好，非常抱歉打扰你。”一位提着婴儿提篮的年轻爸爸朝Jared打招呼。  
“嗨，你好。”Jared起身相迎，“我能帮您什么忙吗？”  
“不，不。”年轻的爸爸有些激动，他走近些将提篮放在折椅上，“对不起，我可能有些激动，可能还有点紧张，噢，这是我家小公主，她很可爱对不对？”  
Jared俯身看着那团粉粉嫩嫩的身影，展露出灿烂的笑容：“嗨，你真可爱。”

“我是Jack，我是你的粉丝，我老婆也是，我想要感谢你，我们正是因为SPN线下活动才结识，我们都非常喜欢你。”年轻的爸爸激动地手舞足蹈，“我没想到能在这里遇到你，Melissa会嫉妒死我的，哈哈哈。抱歉，总之，特别感谢你那些年的AKF活动、LYF活动，我和Melissa都有过一段非常艰难的低谷期，这教会我们许多，让我们更爱自己，更爱彼此，我们甚至在前年5月2日结婚。”  
“哇，这真是不可思议，我很荣幸。”Jared惊讶地望着Jack。  
“我知道，总之，我认出你，然后纠结半天决定过来向你表示感谢，这对我的家庭来说意味着太多，谢谢你，Mr.Padalecki！”  
“也谢谢你，这对我来说也意味着很多，Jack！”Jared，目送Jack和他的女儿离去，百感交集。

人群渐渐地四散开去，晚霞变得稀薄，夕阳像是Jensen早晨煎的鸡蛋里的蛋黄，缓缓地坠落到海面之下，三桅帆船孤独地随着渐起的风浪飘飘摇摇。Jensen朝着他走过来，微笑着，充满爱意地亲吻他的脸颊。

※※※※※

次日，Jensen从踏进办公室那刻起就开始忙得马不停蹄，先是和华纳兄弟的制作人研讨发行计划，而后和Lane商定媒体开放日，接着给剧组各个方面的主要负责人开会，再敲定群演名单。  
后来，Jared也赶到办公室。  
下午，Serge和Bela到达剧组，Jensen和Serge具体分工，Jensen负责A组：男主角线及男女主角共同出现的场景；Serge负责B组：女主角线及路人场景。两位导演分别给所负责组别的演员开会。Jensen选角的时候，Jared也跟着见过Bela，两人这是第二次见面，不算陌生，进入角色也都相当专业。另外，Bela是天蝎女，水象星座天生合拍，两人搭戏默契得浑然天成。  
晚上，Cliff载Jensen和Jared回酒店。

TBC


	3. Part B：Light Me Up（2）

他们拍摄的第一场戏是在海明威故居博物馆，这是Jared所饰演的男主与Bela所饰演的女主相识后的第一次正式约会，他们静默地站立在庭院的幽静深处，猫咪懒洋洋地躺在花丛里的石凳上晒着太阳。一步之遥，那里即是海明威为悼念自己死去的猫咪而设立的坟墓，石碑上面刻着些文字，清晰且隽永。  
他们心照不宣地凝望着猫咪坟墓前或陈旧或新鲜的玩偶与花束，缓缓地敞开心扉，或是倾诉，或是聆听。但总有些讳莫如深的过往，令他们缄默不语。  
此情可待，往事难追。

不时有好奇的参观者驻足围观，各种高深莫测的仪器设备让他们望而却步，但英俊帅气的男人与年轻美貌的女人却非常容易吸引他们的注意力。  
“我不知道为什么要把这些故事说给你听，我们不过才认识三天，我甚至都不确定Andres是不是你的真实姓名，但我信任你，就好像信任相识十年之久的至交好友。”她微仰着头凝视着他，绿色的眼眸在阳光里熠熠生辉，“我能望进你的心里，望穿你的灵魂，与你感同身受，患难与共。”  
“我懂，我懂。”Andres微微倾身，肩膀几乎触碰到她的卷翘的发尾，他深邃而真挚的目光与她诚恳而深情的目光在半空中交汇融合。“Dora，我可以感受到这一切。”他渐渐地靠近，看起来就好像要去亲吻她鲜花般柔美的唇。  
“卡！休息一刻钟！”

Jensen戴着黑色棒球帽坐在摄像机后面，衬衫的袖口撸至手肘处，他一手拿着剧本，一手别开耳麦，正低声和Serge说些什么。Jared坐在片场的椅子里翻看剧本，Nancy弯着腰给他补妆，Bela不时地和他闲聊剧情，不时地朝围观的人群打招呼。Tim指挥着剧务人员开始井然有序地忙碌起来。  
Jensen想要更完美的演绎，他们又将刚才的场景重拍。

Bela身为专业演员，表演功底和台词功底自然是相当扎实，而且入戏快，出戏也快，连Jared都要忍不住羡慕起来。摄像机运转起来：  
Andres望着Dora，年轻的与抑郁症形影不离多年的天才画家，她眼底阴郁的虚无那么清晰深刻；Dora望着Andres，不惑之年的天文学者眼眸却像是亘古未变的星辰，浑身散发着温暖洁净的力量。他们望着对方，仿佛从对方灵魂里寻觅到世间另一个自我。

剧组在海明威故居博物馆取景拍摄的时间只有两天，背景中的参观者就是拍摄过程中博物馆里实时出现的参观者，剧组在经过博物馆工作人员和当事人的同意后，可以剪辑到电影中。但是，为保证视觉效果，部分场景仍须后期布置补拍。  
现场收音的效果差强人意，后期也须再配音强化。  
收工后，Cliff载Jared直接回酒店，Jensen回公司看毛片效果。

“今天表现得不错，Bela这小姑娘的确不错，眼神表现得太到位。”Jensen擦着头发走进卧室，“你感觉怎么样，Jared？”  
“事实上，比我想象中要好太多，我真的、真的非常享受表演的乐趣。”Jared放下手中的书，仰着头朝他笑，“你呢？片子看着怎么样？”Jensen把浴巾挂在衣架上，走到床边紧挨着他靠着枕头躺下去：“意外的好啊！如果按照这种效率，我们或许还能剩下不少预算呢。嘿，你竟然在看天文学的书？”  
“嗯，我认为我应该多少了解些，另外，天文学也非常有趣呀。”  
“是，但我们该休息了。”Jensen把书放回床头柜，“我可不想我的男主角在电影院被观众吐糟黑眼圈。”  
“当然，好的。”Jared关掉床头灯，亲吻Jensen的唇，“晚安，Jensen。”  
“晚安，Jared。”

※※※※※

拍完Andres和Dora的重点戏份，剧组便开始按照AB组分开拍摄，经过这段时间的磨合，Serge已经完全理解并接受Jensen的拍摄手法和理念，与Bela合作得也非常愉快，拍摄进展得相当顺利。  
当然，Jensen所负责拍摄的Jared的场景自然也非常顺利。

Andres戴着墨镜紧握着地图寻找目的地，烈日灼灼，他衬衫的腋下被汗水打湿，正如Jared那样。科学技术如此便捷的今天，Andres仍旧喜欢老旧地图的质感与情怀。他走过街边的咖啡店，看见座位间休憩的旅人向他招手，行色匆匆的年轻男人猝不及防地撞到他的身上。他们互相报以歉意。  
Andres直至当地的艺术与历史博物馆，才发现自己的钱包被偷。

Jared站在标记处，摄像机沿着轨道由远及近，他在光影里闪闪发亮。Jensen看着镜头里漂亮得无以形容的Jared，恨得不再增加摄像机，录下他的每个角度、每个侧面和每个动作。  
Jensen在Andres望向咖啡店的时候叫停。

“Lane，你能帮我看会镜头？”他从摄像机后面走出来，拿过Cindy手里的剧本，走向Jared，“我认为我们应该讨论讨论这场戏。”  
“嗯？”Jared从场景中恢复自我，嘴角轻轻地挑起疑似挑衅的笑意，“所以，你要给我导戏，Ackles导演，哈？”  
“当然，我当然要给你导戏，就像我也会给别的演员导戏，我是导演，记得？”Jensen的手掌不轻不重地拍在他的臀部，他夸张地皱起眉头，“你会乖乖听话，对吧？否则，你知道接下来会发生什么。”Jensen说着，给他一个心知肚明的眼神。  
“所以，你会解约我嘛。”Jared笑说，群演跟着哄笑起来。  
“不，没有解约，我才不会在拍摄近半的时候解约自己的男主！现在，都给我安静点儿！”Jensen飞快地朝着群演瞪了一眼，然后开始向Jared示意剧本里的内容。

“所以，没有潜规则环节？我会非常乐于献身的，你懂。”Jared涂满甜蜜护唇膏的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵轻声说，“为不让你解约我，潜规则啊潜规则。”  
“不需要潜规则，记得？”Jensen眼角的余光瞪向他，“从你选择打电话给我的那个时候起，你就属于我，彻底地、永远地，属于我。”  
“那么，我应该怎么做呢？”Jared瘪瘪嘴站回标记处。  
“好，现在我就是那个撞向你的小偷，你走在街边，正望向咖啡店里的旅人，我走向你。”Jensen撞在他的身上，“我假装不经意地撞到你，然后你趔趄一下，转眼看向他，你记住了他的相貌，尽管你没有意识到，但是这帮助你在他试图对Dora故技重施的时候认出他。”

“我知道剧本里写些什么，Jensen。”Jared打断他，“我不应该那么刻意地盯着他看，而是视线匆匆扫过，丝毫不做停留。”  
“对，非常正确。”Jensen扶着Jared的腰半搂着他，开始摸他口袋里的钱包。  
“Jensen，你弄得我好痒，哈哈。”他忍不住笑起来，“你这样子立刻就会被发现。”  
“我只是在开玩笑呢。”Jensen放开他，接着把扮演小偷的群演叫过来，“我们再来一次。”

场记重新打板，摄像机再次运转起来。

西锁岛的黄昏逐渐降临，广场和港口区愈加热闹起来。Jared拍完今天的戏份，提前收工回酒店，由于拍摄地点离酒店很近，所以他告诉Cliff留下来帮忙，自己则步行回去。  
在远离娱乐圈两年之后，Jared几乎就要忘记被人跟踪的感觉，但那种敏感似乎已经发展成为一种本能，他在等第二个红绿灯的间隙察觉到异样。他看起来与普通的旅人无异，Jared不得不再次确认，于是他折进僻静的街道，等待那个男人尾随而至。

“新入行的？”望着那个男人神色匆匆地赶过来，Jared忍不住笑起来，“像你这样跟拍是很容易被发现的啊，新人！”  
“噢！”男人尴尬地挠挠碎乱的头发，“其实我也没怎么想要隐藏自己的行踪，嘿。”他解释，“我是HKK网站娱乐版的编辑，你可以叫我Hamilton，我被公司派来做Peach Crush的专稿。”  
“所以，你跟踪我？”Jared疑惑地问，“媒体开放日是下周，不是吗？何必这么着急？你知道我不能随意剧透，对吧？”

“是的，我非常清楚。”Hamilton从背包里抽出张照片，“事实是我对这部电影基本没什么兴趣，我只是对你非常感兴趣，正如你所说的，媒体开放日是一回事，我想问你的完全是另外一回事。”他把那张照片递给Jared，紧接着说：“我丝毫没有恶意，你必须得明白，我完全可以把照片放到网站上，制造娱乐热点，但是我并没有这么做。”  
“我不明白，这是圈内都知道的事情，我的的确确是在和他约会。”那是他们在车里亲热的照片，甚至不算劲爆，他们都衣衫整齐不是吗？

“圈内都知道Jensen Ackles有个女儿，但从未结婚，但是你离过婚。”  
“那又怎么样？你的重点呢？你到底想要表达什么？”  
“我知道所有媒体都猜测你是因为JA才和你的前妻离婚的，对吗？放弃监护权啊，财产分配啊，还有JA通过公关把这件事情压下去之类的，都使你看起来非常有罪。但是，我认为完全不是这样，你们很小心，毫无疑问，但是总会留有蛛丝马迹，你知道的吧？”  
“不错，我和我的前妻离婚，完全是我个人的因素。这有什么值得你好奇的？这在好莱坞完全算不上吸人眼球的桃色新闻，我想你可以去别处找到更好的娱乐热点。”

“没错，这就是我想搞清楚的，你为什么离婚，我真正想要知道的是关于那次事故。”  
“抱歉，我也无可奉告。”Jared朝他挥手再见，“如果你想发表照片内容的话，这是你的自由，我无权干涉。”  
“我妹妹就是那次事故的受害者，你知道吗？”  
“怎么可能？”Jared迈出半空的脚落回原处，愕然地望向Hamilton。  
“我只是想谈谈。”Hamilton低声请求。  
“好吧。”

※※※※※

Jared再次见到Hamilton就是在Peach Crush的媒体开放日，在J&J影音工作室发布首款预告片和最新发行计划之后，各大电视台及新兴媒体开始分开采访主创及主演，他在满室记者中毫不起眼，提的问题也中规中矩。  
Jared尽量把更多的采访机会留给Bela和其他新生代演员。

“和Jared拍戏感觉如何？鉴于Jared天杀的性感，会不会假戏真做？”Bela接过麦克风，回答得心应手。  
“说到Jared，那么，我想请问您两年前为什么离婚？我想所有人都非常关心。”  
“我很抱歉，我们不能回答这位记者的问题，这是Jared的私生活，与这部电影无关，如果各位能把关注点都集中在Peach Crush上，我个人非常感激。”Jensen在Jared反应过来之前，抢过麦克风回答。  
“是，是，我非常赞同Jensen，我们应该多聊聊电影，而不是我的私生活。”

“你还坚持得住？”Jensen扶着Jared的腰，靠近他问，Jared几不可察地点头，Jensen整个人瞬间就放松下来。“或者，你可以先去给杂志拍硬照，我们有一个封面和一个圣诞节特刊内页，你会喜欢。”  
“我了解娱乐圈是怎么回事，Jensen，我能处理好。”Jared若有所思地浅浅笑着，“有些时候，你的保护欲也是有些过分啊，放轻松点儿，相信我。”  
“我知道你可以处理好，你简直是我见过最坚毅勇敢的男人，爱你。”Jensen把他轻轻推给Lane。

提前预约过的杂志社摄影师正在摄影棚等候，他们先给Jared拍摄单人照，等Bela结束媒体采访后，开始拍摄双人合照。拍摄圣诞特刊的杂志社甚至带来圣诞节服装和道具，Jared和Bela玩得不亦乐乎，照片效果也很出彩。  
拍摄结束后，Cliff载他们到会餐酒店。

“嗨，Bela，我是UM的Mike Fleming，同时也是这部电影的联合制片人，很高兴认识你。”儒雅的中年男人朝Bela走过来，将左手的那杯香槟递送给Bela。  
“哦嗨，非常荣幸，Mr.Fleming。”Bela自然而然地挽住他的手臂向人群走去。  
“不必见外，见我Mike就好。”  
“没问题，Mike。”  
TBC


	4. Part B：Light Me Up（3）

剧组这周末休息，Jensen和Jared趁机到西锁岛附近的岛屿游玩，他们就像最平凡的情侣那样并肩而行，在陌生的街道边牵手，在拥挤的人群中亲吻，无所顾忌地欢笑着，吸引路人艳羡的目光。

“感觉就像是回到20岁，所有这一切都异常完美！”Jensen突然揽住Jared的腰，潦草地亲在他的锁骨处，“好怀念20来岁的你，我应该早些年认识你的，那样的话我们就可以做更多更疯狂的事情。你说，我们为什么没有早点相识？”  
“我认识你的时候还是20来岁呀，”Jared抓住他的手轻轻拿开，“我在出汗，你应该离我远点儿，不想要你沾满我的汗臭味。”  
“我喜欢这个，你的味道。”Jensen夸张地翕动鼻翼，“你闻起来永远独一无二。”

“买束花送给你男朋友吧？”提着花篮小男孩忽然跳在他们前面殷切地问，“拜托啦，帅哥！你们看起来真般配！”  
“哇哦，你说得对，这的确是我的帅哥男朋友。”Jared反应过来，稍微俯身望着小男孩的鲜花，“那么，让我们来看看你都有些什么呢？”  
“所以，你终于决定送花给我？”Jensen望着自己童心未泯的男朋友，笑得无奈而又宠溺，“既然这样，可就不是一枝花、一束花能够打发我的呦！”  
“那很好办啊，我就买下整篮花。”Jared调皮地朝他吐舌尖，“花篮也一并买。”  
“谢谢你们，祝你们早日结婚！”小男孩接过Jared递过去的钞票开心地跳着跑开。

“我们看起来愚蠢至极，两个中年男人提着一篮子鲜花。”Jensen盯着Jared手里的花篮，“幸好是不在温哥华或者纽约！”  
“才不是呢。我们看起来就像是那种刚认识不久出来约会的情侣，或者，你知道嘛，约炮。并不是蠢。”Jared哈哈放肆笑起来，“感谢苍天，没人会认出我们来！”  
“是，是不蠢，是下流。”Jensen面无表情地压低声音说。  
“哪里？”Jared小声嘀咕。  
“是你说的呐，约炮。”Jensen贴在他的耳边，“我会非常乐意的，帅哥。”  
“那么，你应该表现出点儿诚意啊！”Jared开玩笑。

“你愿意做我的情人吗？”Jensen从花篮里抽出一支鲜艳欲滴的红色矢车菊。  
“当然。”Jared很配合地接过那支花，别在自己的耳后，边说边朝Jensen抛媚眼，“我看起怎么样？”然后像是自言自语般，他从花篮里抽出一支雏菊强行别在Jensen的耳后，“你看起来比我好看啊，难怪外人总是误会我们，你知道。”他做出个手势，Jensen心知肚明。  
“你看起来更美。”Jensen把自己耳朵后的那支花插回花篮，温柔的捧着Jared的脸，替他整理那些在海风中飘乱的头发，然后稍微踮起脚尖亲吻他的额头，“你永远让我心动。”  
“既然你已经送过花，那么现在就该请我吃晚餐，这样之后才能做，”Jared停顿在那里静静凝视着他，薄薄的嘴唇小幅度翕动，“下流的事情。”

“我预定过很棒的观光餐厅，而且是顶楼啊。”Jensen得意地朝他笑起来，“我总是会安排好一切，嗨，控制狂，”他反手指向自己，“你又不是第一天和我约会。”他说着一手提起花篮，一手抓住Jared奔跑起来，“我可不想我们的预约作废掉！”

风吹过，玻璃电梯像是飞翔的透明盒子，渐渐地远离地面。Jared抓紧Jensen的手，高空的微微失重使他忍不住绷紧身体，他气喘吁吁地望着身边的Jensen，感受到情不知所起的性张力蔓延开来。  
“嘿，我想我好像硬起来了，感觉有点儿尴尬哦。”刚出电梯，Jared就贴在Jensen耳边轻声说。  
“想要去盥洗室解决吗？”Jensen低声提议，“如果需要，我也可以帮你解决。”  
“不，我可不想破坏掉的你烛光晚餐约会之夜。”  
应侍生热情相迎，礼貌地询问过姓名后，将他们带领到预留的位置：“您已经预定过菜品，很快就能上，请您稍等片刻。”

“嘿，那是不是Bela？”Jensen抬眉示意，Jared潜意识地顺着他所指的方向望过去：“我想这就是她，只是稍微化过妆。如果我没认错的话，那个男人是Mike Fleming？”  
“Mike不是结过婚吗？我记得他们的婚礼是在春天。”Jensen若有所思，“所以？是我想象中的那样吗？”  
“我们应该过去打招呼吗？”Jared自问自答，“不，好像不太合适啊。”  
“当然不合适。”Jensen强调。  
“也是，他们跑到这里肯定也是不想被剧组发现，我们就假装陌生人好啦。”

菜品依次送上来，应侍生耐心地介绍每道菜品的名称、原料和特色，Jared早就垂涎欲滴，Jensen挥手示意应侍生可以离开。  
“哇，这里的海鲜果然更鲜美！”Jared忍不住赞美起来。  
“嗯，你应该多吃点肉，补充蛋白质，你最近瘦太多，搞得我都不忍心操你。”Jensen撑着下颌盯着他，“或许，我就应该把你锁在卧室，每天喂你吃很多很多美食。”  
“呃，就算是你，这听起来也有些恶心啊。”Jared翻起白眼。

“Bela去盥洗室？”Jared忽然说。  
“女孩子需要啊。”  
“Mike也跟过去？”  
“难道就不可以一起去吗？”  
“我们什么时候才会一起去盥洗室？”  
“噢，操，他们真是在一起厮混？”Jensen和Jared面面相觑，他们可没想撞见这个？

※※※※※

那天收工之后，Jared等Jensen一起回去，恰巧Bela正在走廊里和Tim说话，Jensen刚好办完手头的工作，他们一起走过来。Jared非常喜欢Bela这个小姑娘，不想让她刚进圈就搞坏名声或者吃亏，于是就想和她聊聊。

“嗨，Bela，想不想和我们去酒吧玩儿？”  
“真的？”Bela迟疑片刻，“你确定想要我破坏你们的二人世界？”  
“不介意啊，这大概会很有趣，来嘛！”  
“不介意，当然不介意。”Jensen也随声附和。  
“Tim要不要一起呀？”Jared问。  
“谢谢老兄，我还有事，改天再约啊！”Tim和他们三人道别，又折回办公室。

酒吧里并不算太喧闹，独立乐队演唱的歌曲欢快而多情，三五人群小聚在一起，说说笑笑。鉴于Bela还未到法定饮酒年龄，他们点的都是软性饮料，Jared不满地小小抱怨起来。  
Jensen安慰他：“杀青之后随意喝啊，我请客。”  
Jared舔舔彩色吸管，决定暂时站在Bela的阵营，宣布：“Jensen是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”  
Bela调皮地笑说：“我可不敢这么骂他，一来他是我老板，二来我尊老爱幼。”  
Jensen忍不住嘴角抽搐：“我有那么老吗？”

“是！”Jared和Bela同时点头。  
“搞得就像你比我小很多一样啊，Jared。”Jensen手指重重地弹在Jared的额头，“还有你，知遇之恩啊，懂不懂？不要跟着他胡闹！”他又指向Bela，三个人都开心地笑起来：“干杯！”

“所以，你们到底要不要问？”Bela好似无辜地看着他们说，“我知道你们有问题想问我，拜托，我又不是瞎子，你们这样两个苏破天际的大叔不时地朝我看，以为这么叔控的我会没发现？Mike倒是真醉得稀里糊涂。”她漫不经心地摇晃着玻璃杯。  
“原来那天你也看见我们？”  
“嗯哼。”Bela点头。  
“那你知不知道Mike已经结过婚，这就意味着你是插足者，Bela。”Jared试图让自己听起来严肃些，“这是不对的。”  
“我知道，我也知道你们是为我好。但是，你们有没有想过，这或许就是我想要的呀？”  
“为什么？”  
“我漂亮吗？”  
“漂亮。”  
“但是，比我漂亮的姑娘多如牛毛，甚至比我聪明的姑娘也数不胜数，为什么我能年纪轻轻就名利双收？世道就是这样，你不来做，马上就有别人挤破头来做，机会难得，稍纵即逝。我和他不过是各取所需，互相利用，两不相欠。”她这么说的时候，神情看起来要比她的实际年龄大许多。

“你确定他没有占你便宜，或者胁迫你？你知道我们能帮助你。”Jensen解释，“我们在这圈子少说也二十多年，朋友也是有一些的。”  
“我很清楚我在做什么，无论如何谢谢你们。”  
“你还这么年轻，为什么这么？”Jared停下来斟酌词句。  
“世故？”Bela轻笑着接下去，“这种事你们比我见过更多，你们觉得呢？我也想洁身自好，那也必须得等我在这个圈内站稳脚跟。总之，谢谢你们，我知道你们是真心为我好。”

“那你快乐吗？”  
“反正比没钱没名的时候快乐得多，我想。”Bela低头盯着自己的手指，像是那里即将开出一朵花来。  
“我们毕竟不是你的什么人，也无权干涉你太多，只是友善的建议，希望你能慎重考虑，不要因为短时间的利益而耽误你的大好前程。”Jensen循循善诱，谆谆教诲，“遇到任何困难都可以来告诉我们，我们一定尽力帮助你。”  
“我明白，我也真心感谢你们。要知道，可不是每个姑娘出道的时候都能遇到这么好的导演和合作演员。我保证，我会保护好自己。”Bela笑得有些无奈。

适可而止，Jared会意，他们开始聊些闲趣。Jensen讲起从前他和Jared在温哥华片场捉弄导演和客串演员的趣事，Bela怀疑地摇头，认为这是在骗她：“我不明白，所有的人都没有怪罪你们？这怎么可能？”

“我得接Lane的电话。”Jensen忽然打断，摸出手机朝他们示意，起身走向酒吧的卫生间。  
“出了什么事情吗？”Bela好奇地问。  
“看起来应该是紧急情况，否则Lane不会打扰Jensen。”Jared猜测。

“几个愚蠢的小屁孩跑到片场吸毒，剧务报过警，Lane已经赶过去，我想我最好也回去看看情况，没什么大问题，不用担心。”Jensen匆匆走过来，在Jared的嘴边吻别，“不用等我，你们早些回去休息。”  
“你确定不会我陪你过去？”Jared抓住他的手腕。  
“不用，警察已经在路上，还能有什么意外呢。”Jensen又看向Bela，“你们玩得开心些。”  
“好的，路上小心。”  
“没问题，老板！”Bela朝他招手再见。

“真羡慕你们。”Bela在Jensen走远以后说，“我什么时候才能遇到自己的真爱，我是说，像你们这种，灵魂伴侣！”  
“早日遇见你的白马王子？”Jared打趣她，“或许出门转角就会遇见啊。”  
“谁说一定要是白马王子？或许我还喜欢白雪公主呢？”  
“噢？”Jared怀疑似的挑眉，Bela点头确认。“应该不会像我们这样兜兜转转大半生，才终于领悟过来，我们在一起甚至不到两年。”

在Bela想问什么之前，人群中突然传出一声尖叫，有人叫喊起来：“快打电话报警！”原本就昏暗的灯光突然被切断，酒吧瞬间陷于黑暗与无序，醉酒的客人陷于莫名的纠缠厮打，更多的人则是惊慌失措地奔跑叫喊，完全没有办法弄清楚到底发生了什么事故。Jared拉起Bela：“我们先离开这里！”  
Jared把Bela护在怀里凭借印象小心翼翼地向救生通道走去。桌椅倒了一地，到处都是破碎的玻璃杯，人们无序地推来搡去，不时传出哀鸣和呼救声。突然的枪声更是惊乱人群，把Jared和Bela冲散开。

“Bela！小心！”Jared推开慌乱的人群，朝Bela扑过去，断裂的装饰柱体重重地砸在他的身上。  
“Jared！你怎么样？”Bela飞快地扶起Jared，查看他的伤势，“Jared，你还好吗？你有伤到哪里吗？坚持住！”  
“Bela，我没事。”Jared勉强扯出一丝笑容，扶着桌角在Bela的协助下站起来，“你呢？有没有受伤？来，我拉着你，我们先出去再说！”“啊！”不知道是谁把啤酒瓶砸在他的后背。  
“Jared？”

※※※※※

 Jensen赶到西锁岛医院的时候已经是凌晨3点，Bela安静地坐在候诊区焦急地等待着，门诊室还有几个受伤较轻的客人正在医治伤口。

“他怎么样？”Jensen喘得上气不接下气。  
“并无生命危险，有点脑震荡，后背被啤酒瓶碎片扎伤，可能手臂骨折？肋骨或许也有伤？我也不太确定，当时太混乱，他都为保护我才受伤的。他会好起来的，对吧？”Bela忐忑地走向Jensen，看似沉稳的眼底写满不安。  
“你呢？有没有检查？”他缓下来些。  
“哦，我没事，轻微脑震荡，谢谢。”Bela试探着轻轻抚摸他的手臂，“我很抱歉，Jensen。”  
“不，Bela，他是男人，保护你，这是他应该做的，也是他想要做的。”Jensen把Bela抱在怀里，安慰似的轻拍她的后背，“不用担心，更不用自责，这不是你的错。他会好起来的，好吗？”  
TBC


	5. Part B：Light Me Up（4）

Jared眨眨眼又闭上，细微而规律的仪器滴答声逐渐清晰起来，脑袋还有些晕，轻飘飘地无法集中注意力，他感觉到尿意，又眨眨眼，终于睁开。  
“嘿，Jared，我在这儿。”Jensen的声音忽远忽近，好像是在梦里，那么遥远而虚幻。  
“唔呃。”Jared发出一声毫无意识的呜咽，扎过针眼的那只手轻轻地抽搐几下，Jensen及时地握住，“嗨，小太阳，早上好。”他说着温柔地亲吻起他的手背，“Jared，你感觉怎么样？”

“脑袋有点晕，我是在医院，对吧？”Jared粗略地扫视周围，消毒水的味道顿时浓重起来，“所以昨晚，我不是在做梦？”  
“你是说酒吧的事故？不，当然不是，那的确发生过。”Jensen帮助他半坐起身斜靠在厚厚的枕头上，“你还有哪里不舒服吗？需不需要我叫医生过来检查下？”  
“不，我想没有必要，我很好，不用担心。”Jared抓住Jensen的手，拇指钻进他的掌心，熟悉的体温让他的焦躁不安稍微平复，“可能有点尴尬，Jensen，我想去卫生间。”Jensen心领神会，小心翼翼地扶他下床。  
“你确定不需要我进去帮忙吗？”Jensen指向他绷带缠裹的手臂。  
“当然不要！”Jared斩钉截铁地说，笑着把Jensen挡在门外。

“你没有生气。”Jared重新躺回病床，消毒水的味道真是让人抓狂。  
“我为什么会生气？我很高兴你没事，其他的都无关紧要。”Jensen走过来挤进病床，温柔地抚慰他的肩膀，“我们可以晚些时候再谈，或者，任何你想谈的时候，我都可以。”他把手掌放在Jared的膝盖处，“你的腿感觉怎么样？”  
“反正没断，还可以，就是后背有点疼。”Jared侧身面向Jensen，“Bela怎么样？她有没有受伤？”  
“不用担心她，她没什么事，不过我不放心，就让她在隔壁打点滴，这会儿估计正睡觉呢，等她醒过来我就让她来看你。”Jensen想了想又接着说，“她原本是要坚持等你醒过来才离开的，我硬逼着她去的。她也很担心你。”

“昨晚到底发生了什么？情况怎么样？”Jared的睫毛不安地颤动，躲开Jensen关切的目光。  
“我们改天再谈这个，你现在需要休息，明白？”  
“你知道，如果我们不约Bela的话，我们就不会出现在那家酒吧，那里或许也就不会发生意外。”Jared明白自己说得完全没有任何道理，但他就是没有办法阻止这么想，“总归是我的错，所有这一切。”  
“这只不过是巧合，就算我们不出现在那里，事故也会发生。事故到处都在发生。你不能把所有的过错都归结于你，你不能。”Jensen把他搂近些，温柔地亲吻他的眼睛，“这不是你的错，从来都不是你的错。”

“两年前呢？”Jared脱口而出。  
“你保护了孩子们，保护了Gen，也保护了Bela，这才是最重要的，Jared。”  
“那不是一样。”  
“有些时候，我真是不知道该如何说服你，或者让你闭嘴。”Jensen捧着他的脸，拇指摩挲着他优雅的骨线，含住他的嘴唇吻住。未清洁的口腔尝起来并不太好，Jared的舌面残留着药物苦涩的味道，Jensen的唇齿间也有未消散的烟味。Jensen并不经常抽烟，但是当他站在Jared的病床前时，似乎除此之外再没有什么能够缓解他的忧虑不安。

Jared往Jensen身上贴紧些，一条腿挂在他的胯部。  
Jensen品味着他嘴唇，把他的舌头吸到自己的口腔里吮咬，手掌钻进他的病号服一节一节轻轻抚过他后背的脊骨。蓦然腾升的熟悉感让Jensen的心脏疼得抽搐起来：当年Jared在疗养院的时候，他就是这么抚慰他。

“昨晚过得怎么样，Jared？”房间的门突然被推开，Jared的主治医生Dr.Turner探进来半个身，“噢！”Jensen的手掌从Jared病号服里抽离，迅速地滑下床，跌坐进座椅里：“嘿，早上好！”他朝Dr.Turner挥手。  
“叮叮当。”Dr.Turner屈指敲在门框上，“抱歉，刚才是我忘记敲门，我可以进来吗？”  
“当然，请进。”Jared回答。

Dr.Turner推门进来，略显尴尬地清清喉咙，笑得有点僵硬：“哦，我没注意到有客人在，我刚才有打扰到你们吗？”他展开病历夹，走到Jared床边的仪器旁边，“各项指标都处在正常区间，非常好。”  
Jensen不动声色地整理衣衫：“谢谢你，Dr.Turner。”  
Dr.Turner转向Jared：“Mr.Padalecki，我知道Mr.Ackles是你的男朋友，但是接下来我将要陈述你的病况，你确定希望他在场吗？你知道，我可以请Mr.Ackles去买杯咖啡，他会理解的。”

“谢谢你，Dr.Turner，我不介意。”  
“右手臂肱骨头肌腱受损，但是并没有伤到骨头，所以没什么大碍，这里不用担心。”他耐心地一点点解释起来，“背部的伤口已经处理，换几次药就会好，考虑你是演员，我另外给你加配了预防疤痕的药膏。特别需要注意的反倒是膝盖的旧伤，虽然不影响走路，但我还是建议暂停工作休息一个星期。”  
“严重吗？我并没有感到很疼。”  
“不严重，但我还是建议——”  
“他会遵守医嘱好好休息，我保证。”Jensen抢在Jared之前说，Jared看看他，点点头。  
“那么，我会让Sherry再和你们沟通详细的复健方案。”Dr.Turner在病历上写着什么，“早餐会有医护人员送过来，好好休息，我不打扰。”  
“谢谢您，Dr.Turner。”

Jensen送Dr.Turner到病房外，Bela正站在那里，原本白皙的肤色更显苍白，未化妆的脸也显得黯然失色。  
“你想要进来看看他吗？”Jensen挑眉问。  
“我可以吗？”Bela有些犹豫。  
“当然。”Jensen替她推开门，“Jared，你这是谁。”  
“Jared，我很抱歉让你受伤，我感觉很糟糕。”  
“Bela，嘘嘘嘘，没关系的。”Jared有些吃力地张开双臂，“到这儿来，抱抱你，没关系的。”Bela小心翼翼地靠进他的怀抱，额头抵在他没有受伤的肩膀：“谢谢你，Jared。”

“这是我应该做的。”Jared如释重负般地笑起来，“我很高兴你没受伤。”  
“我会给你们放几天假，你们两个趁机好好休息休息。电影拍摄的进度问题不用担心，和Serge我会处理好。”Jensen看看手机，走过去亲吻Jared的唇角，“虽然非常不情愿，但毕竟还有整个剧组的事情等着我去安排，为我照顾好自己，好吗？”  
“我会照顾好他的，”Bela朝Jensen眨眼示意，“相信我。”  
“我能照顾好自己，说得我好像伤的多重啊。”Jared狠狠地拍在Jensen的屁股，然后挑衅似的挑挑嘴角，Jensen无可奈何地一笑，推门离开。

※※※※※

Jensen赶到办公室的时候，Lane已经等候多时，其他的工作人员都各司其职，井然有序地忙碌着，他们中的许多人并不清楚昨晚的意外事故。片场已经解封，Serge带领B组员工正在拍摄。这是个自由的国度，没有谁能控制新闻媒体的走向，电影的拍摄已经接近尾声，Jensen真不甘心因为这种事情影响发行计划。  
“老板，有件事我需要和你商量。”Lane滑动Ipad的屏幕，“这是从昨晚事发开始，网络上涌出来的相关报道和讨论，五花八门各种猜测都有，我们需不需要回应？”  
“不，暂时冷处理，我还没有做出决定。”Jensen漫不经心地翻看几页。

“从专业角度考虑，我建议利用Jared和Bela的事件为电影宣传造势，发些模棱两可的声明，媒体和粉丝最喜欢捕风捉影，如果营销得当，热度或许能保持到电影杀青，甚至公映。”Lane郑重其事地说，“我明白你可能并不认可这种营销，但这是我的工作，我必须得提出来，因为这是一次非常难得的机会。”  
“这是我最不想做的事情，Lane。”Jensen神色凝重，“我不能这么对Jared。”  
“早就想到你不会这么做，但我不得不提醒你，Mike Fleming或许正求之不得呢。”Lane收起Ipad，“我想你肯定也明白。”

“我不会消费Jared受伤的事件，任何人都不能，他们敢！”Jensen有些恼怒，与其他电影制作公司合作或许是个错。  
“既然这样的话，我们就更应该提前做出应对策略，我们不能控制别的媒体如何解读这次事件，但至少有所准备，不至于到时候措手不及。”Lane提议，“我会起草份声明，写份通稿。有什么需要我特别注意的吗？”  
“Lane，先不要把这些拿给Jared看，我会处理。”Jensen扶额叹息。  
“Okay，我了解。”

“昨晚我和Jared去的那个酒吧到底出的什么事情？”  
“毒贩子抢夺地盘，没控制好场面擦枪走火，当地警察出警及时，估计今天就会出来比较详细的新闻报道，你要是感兴趣我去买两份报纸？”Lane安静地站在那里，调整眼镜，似乎还想说点什么。  
“不，没必要。你确定他们和出现在我们片场的那几个吸毒的年轻人没关系？”Jensen忍不住怀疑起来。  
“我现在还不能确定，或许只是巧合，或许另有内幕，我会出查清楚的，老板。”  
“没关系最好。”Jensen也说不清为什么，他就是忍不住要把这些事情联系起来，或许真是受到Jared的影响，他有点无可奈何地笑起来。

“怎么？还有什么事情吗？”见Lane还未离开，Jensen又问。  
“我知道这跟我关系不大，但我认为你应该和投资方见见面，聊聊事态的发展方向，你知道，我们可以宣称Jared英雄救美，而且，这的确是事实。”  
“我会考虑，谢谢你。”  
“应该的，这是我的工作。”  
“幸运的是Jared剩下的戏份不多，我想并不会影响电影的拍摄进度。宣传和院线发行这块，我会和华纳那边沟通。”Jensen摆手，示意Lane着手工作。  
“我等会要去Serge那边看看情况，和他沟通下拍摄进度情况，有什么新情况打我手机，如果我没有接的话，就打给Cliff。”  
“好的，没问题。”

Lane的脚步声渐行渐远渐不可闻，Jensen翻出手机通讯记录，盯着那串熟悉的数字犹豫不决，他应该和Jared商量的，他不能代替他做决定。但是，唉。

Jensen再次打开手机，回拨过去。

“您好，我是Jensen Ackles，麻烦您请Hamilton接电话。”  
“我很高兴你还记得我，你方便见面吗？”  
“有些情况我们需要沟通。”  
“我想你知道到哪里找我。”  
“到时见。”  
“再见。”

TBC


	6. Part B：Light Me Up（5）

第三天，Cliff接Jared出院回酒店，他的伤势原本并不算严重，但是Jensen坚持要他休养到Dr.Turner规定的日期，在这方面，Jared无条件信任他。Jensen尽量把拍摄任务交给Serge，自己则主要负责后期制作，这样就可以把更多的时间留出来陪伴Jared。Bela已经回到剧组拍戏，她的出现虽然也能够给剧组带来不少欢笑，但对Jensen来说，没有Jared的片场，欢笑再多也只是工作。当然，这对其他人来说，或许别无二致。

这是在拍摄那场沙滩戏，突然卷起的海风扬起漫天细微的沙尘，为不影响拍摄效果，以及防止沙尘侵损设备仪器，当然，也考虑演员们的健康，剧组暂停拍摄，在临时搭建的简易帐篷里休息。  
群演正兴致勃勃地围着Bela，询问她娱乐八卦里的小道消息，就像：Jared是不是英雄救美？听说有枪声啊？毒贩子之流的吗？Bela回答得风趣而不失得体。看起来海风短时间内不会消停，Jensen让Lane打电话询问气象部门，得到的回复是受热带气旋的影响，海风24小时内都不会削减，建议停止拍摄。

“我查看过天气预报，当时并没有热带气旋的预警。”Lane有些抱歉地解释，搞得好像这是他的失职一样。  
“自然母亲偶尔也会发发脾气，没有关系。”Jensen看看时间，还早，“你去请Serge和Tim过来下，我们沟通一些事项。我准备过会回酒店陪Jared。”  
“没问题。”

“猜猜我在做什么？”Lane刚走开，Jared就发来短信，“打开附件。”Jensen会心一笑，悄无声息地躲开人群，不知道他的男朋友又在想什么鬼主意，他可不要在员工眼前打开Jared的全裸照片或者别的什么奇怪部位的高清无码照片。果然不出所料，附件缓缓展开，Jared赤裸健美的身体逐渐呈现在他的眼前，淘气啊淘气，Jensen想着或许他需要点惩罚。他戴着墨镜正优哉游哉地躺在酒店室内泳池的五彩充气浮床上，手里还端着Jensen从德州带过来的珍藏葡萄酒！他甚至对着手机镜头嘟起薄薄的红润嘴唇索吻，挺翘的鼻尖微微发红，零星的雀斑竟让他显得年轻好几岁。  
“那是我的酒！”Jensen飞快地回过去，他怎么可以趁自己不在的时候“偷”喝自己的葡萄酒，特别是这种酒！那通常可是他们在性爱之前用来营造氛围的啊。

“但是，你不在这儿，而我在！:-P”竟然使用表情？认真的？他也年近不惑了啊，Jensen忍不住感慨。  
“连你都是我的，记得吗？”  
“哈，真的吗？为什么我不记得？放马过来啊，Jensen Ackles！:-D”还没等Jensen回复，Jared又发过来一条：“ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ等你。”附件是那张他耳后别着红色矢车菊的照片，当然，Jensen是摄影师。  
“我很快就回去，淘气男孩，你会受到你应得的惩罚。”Jensen匆忙收起手机，Lane、Serge和Tim正朝他走过来。

“我好无聊。”Jensen认命般地再次打开手机，Jared连着发过来两条，“想你。”  
“我让Cindy给你买了许多看起来很好玩的书，或许你应该试着读读看。”Jensen飞快地回复，“我在工作！而你躺在游泳池里喝我的酒！我嫉妒你，Jared。”  
“咬我呀。:-D”Jensen没有再回复。

Jensen、Lane、Serge和Tim商定暂停拍摄，等待天气情况好转之后再另行通知，Serge回办公室监督后期制作，Lane和Tim负责片场的收尾，而Jensen则回酒店陪Jared。  
Jensen回到酒店之后，见Jared还没回房间，就立刻打电话给他，得知他还在游泳池边玩耍，他也换上泳裤披着毛巾晃过去。

“嘿，你好呀。”Jared看着穿着泳裤的Jensen走过来，朝他吹了声口哨，“拍戏怎么样？”  
“嘿，你也好。”Jensen把毛巾丢在泳池边的藤椅里，“所以，那些短信，嗯哼。”他舔舔嘴唇，拇指指腹从嘴角滑过，“你想要我对你做些什么？”  
“得了吧，Jensen，你又不是饥渴的青春期男孩，”Jared调皮地朝他撩水，“我只是无聊。”  
“你可不清楚，说不定我就是你一撩就来性致呢？”Jensen摇摇食指，视线故意落在他的胸部，朝他眨眼睛。  
“但是，我就只是无聊啊。”Jared眯起眼睛狡辩。

“那么，想要谈谈吗？Jared。”Jensen拿起酒杯给自己倒了杯葡萄酒，“你看过最近的娱乐八卦没？”Jensen把酒杯放在泳池边坐下，两条腿伸到泳池里拨撩水。  
“关于你的。”  
“嗯。我没看，不想看也不必看，再说，我知道你也不想让我看。”Jared拨拉着水划过来，“我没事，我是说至少，我感觉自己都还挺正常的。你看，我偷喝你的酒，给你发色情短信，现在，还试图挑逗你，我认为挺正常的。”他把左腿探过去，脚趾在Jensen的小腿上来回往复磨蹭。  
“很好。”

“他们有牵涉到Gen和孩子们吗？”Jared还是忍不住问。  
“没有。”Jensen啜饮一口酒。  
“这样就很好，只要不牵涉Gen和孩子们，怎么写我都无所谓，我也没什么可在乎的。”Jared跳进水里，游到Jensen身边，“我知道情感性心境障碍复发是什么感觉，相信我，我现在感觉毫无疑问算好。”  
“是，你还趁我不在偷喝我的酒。”Jensen笑着俯身亲吻他的眉心，“但是，无论你感觉是好是坏求你一定告诉我，我绝对不会评判，求你。”  
“我会的。”Jared勾住他的脖颈，“另外，你的酒也是我酒，怎么能算偷呢？”  
“是。”Jensen凑过去。

“我想你，好想你。”他用鼻尖磨蹭Jensen耳廓，温热潮湿的气息喷洒在他的耳后敏感处，“我不知道为什么，就只是非常、非常想你。”他的声音低沉而缠绵。“Jensen，你会爱我吗？”  
“当然，当然，Jared。”Jensen的手臂穿过他的腋下，把他从水里捞出来，按坐在自己的大腿上，“我会永远陪在你身边，永远爱你。”  
“哪怕我不辞而别，销声匿迹？”Jared不确定地问。  
“我会追随你的步伐。”Jensen认真地想了想，“我们可以回德州，搞个农场，或者去伦敦。”

“Jensen。”Jared鼓囊囊的下体磨蹭他的腹部。  
“你不会想让我在游泳池边操你的，宝贝，你有点醉。”Jensen从旁边的藤椅里拽过来毛毯，把湿漉漉的Jared包裹起来。  
“我才没醉，Jensen。”Jared几乎缠在Jensen身上，“你知道吗？其实我还蛮想让你在这里操我呢，说不定会被狗仔拍照哦，娱乐八卦头版头条啊。”  
“你想要公开我们的关系？”  
“我们早就处在半公开状态，不是吗？我是说，我们从来也没避讳过。”  
“但是这不一样。”Jensen扶起Jared，“我以为你不想做这种声明。”  
“或许你错了，或许我想要呢？”

“Dr.Turner有说过控制性生活吗？”  
“我想并没有。”Jared脱掉围在腰腹的毛毯，朝Jensen勾着手指走过来，嘴角还挂着志得意满的微笑，“所以，你想要跟我回房间吗？帅哥？”  
“当然。”Jensen非常配合地牵住他的手，“我的荣幸。”

※※※※※

娱乐圈最不缺乏的就是这种捕风捉影的八卦消息，来得快去得也急，关于Jared的八卦已经湮没在好莱坞明星的3P爆炸式八卦里。他已经回归剧组，安心开始拍戏。Bela的戏份基本拍完，于是就请假回学校处理一些事情。  
经过粗剪的样片已经拷贝到Jensen和Serge的电脑里，部分收音效果不佳的场景需要演员再去录音棚补录配音，Jared就先去他们的配音导演Spencer那里补录。

整部电影的视觉制作是外包给经常和好莱坞合作的制作公司，Jensen也很放心由Lane负责。主题曲及配乐是请Jensen的好朋友Christian Kane为电影量身定制，而主题曲的歌词则是由Jensen亲自填写。Christian Kane的样片也已经寄到工作室。

“院线那边什么态度？”Lane把文件交给Jensen签字。  
“没有给出明确的回复，直说尽力支持。”Jensen摇头，“没关系，每年拍完但没机会公映的影片都不在少数，更何况低成本电影。”  
“车到山前必有路，问题总归会解决的。”Lane安慰。  
“从来没担心过这个问题，我享受的是和Jared一起拍戏的乐趣，公映不公映，尽人事听天命吧。”  
“是不是可以理解为，你是为Jared而拍这部戏的呢？”Lane看着Jensen，“我也多少知道一些事情。”Jensen停笔，等待他说下去。

“我是说，如果你只是想演戏或者拍戏的话，肯定会有更好的机会和资源，这没错吧？但是Jared不一样，他不想做，除非是与你一起。你从来就不介意J&J影音工作室能维持多久，也没有那么在意Peach Crush的成绩，你只在意Jared。”Lane轻轻耸肩，“说实话，我很羡慕你们，为什么我就没有遇到过让我心动的人？”  
“你什么意思？”一时间Jensen有点搞不懂Lane。  
“老板，别误会，只要给我应得的薪金，我也无所谓。”Lane接过签好的文件。  
“事实是，我介意Peach Crush的成绩，我也会争取华纳和院线的支持。”Jensen严肃地强调，“这对我和Jared来说当然重要。”  
“明白。”Lane顺手带上房门。

Jensen有些精疲力竭，后仰靠在椅背上沉思，或许，他应该带着初剪的影片登门拜访华纳公司的董事们。

※※※※※

最开始，Jensen以为是在做梦，怀里的Jared翻身，床垫发出轻微的声响，后来，响声越来越清晰，逐渐变成敲门声。  
凌晨3点，真的有人在敲门。  
Jensen亲亲Jared的脸颊，从内衣抽屉里取出手枪，只是防身，别无其他。

“Bela，发生什么事情？”Jensen望着门外全副武装的Bela，她穿着连帽衫，戴着口罩和墨镜，“有人跟踪你？”  
“我想我搞清楚这一切是怎么回事儿。”她神色凝重地说，“Jared在吗？我们应该进房间谈。”她从Jensen身边挤进来，“对不起这么晚打扰你们，对不起没有提前打电话预约，我也是刚厘清这其中的联系。你看这是什么？”她从手包里取出一小袋白色粉状物。  
“这是我认为的东西吗？”Jensen比划。Bela点头：“有人把故意它放在我的手包里，我想我知道是谁。”  
“谁？”  
“Mike Fleming。”

一刻钟后，Jared穿着睡袍蜷在沙发上，望着惊魂甫定的Bela，Jensen正在给Lane打电话，他们必须得把这事情搞清楚。  
“所以，你认为这是Mike偷偷陷害你的，为什么？”Jared问。  
“我原本也不清楚，直到今晚我看新闻，发现一张熟悉的面孔，而他和Mike私交甚多，新墨西哥州最大的毒枭，而Mike的妻子就是新墨西哥州人，我刚才查过。”  
“或许只是巧合？”  
“我知道这可能是巧合，但是，Mike和UM极有可能涉嫌洗钱，替毒枭洗钱！”Bela不停地咬拇指指甲，这是她非常紧张的表现，“但我还没确凿的证据。”

半个小时后，Lane盯着Bela手机里的照片，惊得说不出话。  
“你怎么看？”Bela迫不及待地问。  
“我认为你是正确的，Mike Fleming和毒枭有染，并涉嫌替他洗钱。”Lane叹气，“这对电影发行来说绝对是个糟糕的消息！他也是电影的联合制片人。”四个人面面相觑，一时无语。

“我们该怎么做呢？”Bela问。  
“报警？”Jared提议。  
“这可能是最好的选择，”Jensen问Lane，“你还记得我上次让你调查片场和酒吧的涉毒问题，最后是不是也可能和Mike有关系？”  
“可能。”  
“所以这样的话，我有理由认为才Bela是他们的目标。”Jensen望向Bela。  
“你觉得Mike认为我知道的太多？”她不可思议得瞪大双眼，“我很小心的。”  
“可能没那么严重，”Jared接过话说，“酒吧那次似乎重点就是制造混乱和八卦，并不在伤人。”

“我想，我知道怎么解决。”Jensen拿起手机。

TBC


	7. Part B：Light Me Up（6）

报道是从HKK网站娱乐版开始，执笔者当然是Hamilton，虽然整个报道的内容只有几张模糊的照片，以及看似捕风捉影、牵强附会的文字介绍，但足以引起娱乐圈的关注。越来越多的网民加入到Mike Fleming投资监制的数十部电影的票房造假的讨论当中，不断有新的证据出现在网络，这样又促生更多的新旧媒体持续关注并继续深挖，甚至已经不少证据直接寄到MPAA的办公室。  
最先决定彻查Mike Fleming的是MPAA，随后DEA和FBI也陆续介入。

当然，Jensen执导的Peach Crush虽未上映也受到不少影响，特别是牵涉剧组的两次涉毒事件都再次引起网民的兴趣，在事态严峻之前，华纳当机立断与Mike Fleming解约，撤销其联合监制。如此这般，Peach Crush的发行更是雪上加霜。  
粉丝无条件支持Jared和Jensen，甚至连Gen和孩子们都发来视频给他们鼓励。

“幸好Gen在伦敦，否则估计也会受到媒体的骚扰。”Jared合上电脑，疲倦地靠在椅背上。  
“我很敬佩当初Gen作出的决定，她真是位聪慧美丽而又坚强的女人。”Jensen递给他一叠文件，“我知道你见过Hamilton。其实，我还拜托他写过另外一份报道，我很高兴这没有用到，真心万分感激。但是，我认为你权利看到它。”  
“我很感激她。”Jared接过来，匆匆扫过标题，“什么时候？”  
“在你受伤住院之后，我真的是太过担心你，我们都知道它在五年内死灰复燃的可能性非常之大，我绝对不能忍受任何人对你的非议，所以我拜托Hamilton写出这样一份真实客观的报道，好抢占舆论导向。”Jensen充满歉意地望着他，“对不起，我知道我应该先获得你的同意，但我真的很怕在你面前提起那件事情，给你更多的刺激。原谅我，好吗？求你，Jared。”

“我们都没法预料事情的走向，我也不能自欺自人地说从来没有担心过这个问题。”Jared把Jensen拉到自己身前，“但是，你现在把它拿给我看了，不是吗？”  
“谢谢你，谢谢你给我的信任。”Jensen把报道丢进碎纸机，“我不能要求你什么，我只求你能信任我，我爱你。”  
“谢谢你，我也爱你。”

那件事情啊。  
Jared同等地喜爱他的粉丝，甚至竭尽所能地维护他们，帮助他们，回报他们。  
他不明白为什么会有人把SPN的完结归罪于他？天下无不散之筵席，道理是如此显而易见，为什么会有所谓的剧粉认为这是Jared的错？一部剧的续订与否，主演是一方面，但最主要的决定权明明在制片方和电视台手里？  
他不明白为什么会有人归罪他，以致于做出那种事情。

他们在印度尼西亚的某个还未开发的漂亮岛屿度假，海水纯净得可以看清海底的浮藻游鱼和细沙。  
那天是7月19日，他们在当地餐厅里庆祝SPN完结后Jared的第一个生日，Gen拉着Tommy和Shep，Jared拉着他的两只狗狗家人Harley和Sadie ，餐厅里的陌生人也在为他唱生日快乐歌，送祝福。一切是那么完美，直到某个莫名其妙的男人朝着他们冲过来，并点燃身上的自制炸弹，Harley警觉地朝他扑过去，Sadie也随着扑过去，Jared飞快地护住两个孩子。  
砰，客人四散。  
Sadie和Harley再也没能回来。

结果竟然是走火入魔的粉丝跟踪他们来到岛上，试图让Jared付出所谓的“代价”？这简直匪夷所思，Jared真的不知道怎么去安慰自己的妻子和孩子，甚至，他怎么才能安慰自己？他热爱这部剧，为这部付出自己的十几年的努力，他做的难道还不够好吗？现在他躺在医院的病床上治疗腿伤，竟然还要庆幸Gen和孩子们没事，幸好只是自制炸弹？  
他不明白，然后就开始不停地思考，无限的恶性循环。  
不知不觉中，他不能见Gen和孩子们，因为他和他们在一起的时候无时无刻不处在恐惧担心之中，就好像下一秒另外一个走火入魔的粉丝就会冲出来做出点什么出格的事情。

很多时候谁都无法解释，就好像呼吸是错的，存在是错的，他是错的。  
一切都是错的。  
活着好累。  
吃东西是种折磨，要用手拿起勺子或叉子，要抬胳膊把食物放进嘴里，要不停地反复咀嚼，要下咽，要消化，最终还要排出体外。这是为了什么呢？为了活着吗？那么活着呢？又要呼吸，可不可以不呼吸呢？不可以。他躲在医院的储物间，不知所措地放声痛哭，他不明白，他做错了什么以致于被这样对待？予取予求也有个限度不是吗？  
他的心境早已超出绝望，而陷入麻木、虚无以及不断的自我否定。  
他在快要自杀的念头前打电话给远在南极的Jensen。

他们在那个时候都不清楚Jared什么时候能好起来，甚至会不会好起来。当Jensen拿着Jared签好的离婚协议书交给Gen的时候，她强忍着泪水告诉他：你知道我爱他，但是我也爱孩子们，我理解他为什么这么做，不用安慰我，照顾好他。  
他们再也没有回德州，而是一直住在印度尼西亚的某个海岛疗养院，Jensen帮他处理所有工作及个人事务。状态好的时候，他们会一起去伦敦看望Gen和孩子们；状态差的时候，他们就静默地坐在阳台上听风看雨。  
渐渐地，他们会在失眠的夜里凝望彼此，安静地亲吻，甚至静默地做爱。  
一切都缓缓慢慢地好起来。

※※※※※

圣诞节前夕，Peach Crush终于杀青，Bale早在自己的戏份结束后就离开剧组回学校准备课程考试，其他工作人员也都陆续离岛和家人团聚过圣诞节。Lane虽然受聘继续在J&J影音工作室担任主管职务，但这毕竟是圣诞节啊，于是他也离岛回洛杉矶。  
节日的气氛愈来愈浓烈，Jared光裸着上身站在窗前，从顶层往下望过去全岛灯火辉煌，欢乐祥和。

“你想要去伦敦陪Gen和孩子们过圣诞节的话，我完全支持，Jared。”Jensen从后背环抱住他，温柔地亲吻他优雅的蝴蝶骨。  
“我不想再打扰他们，或许其他时间，但绝对不要圣诞节。”Jared记得那个圣诞节，他在他挚爱的纯真无邪的孩子们面前情绪崩溃的失控场景。  
“那么或许，我们可以像上个圣诞节那样，全天侯蜗居在床上。”Jensen顺着Jared的视线望过去，欢笑嬉闹的一家人抱着圣诞节的用品走过停车场。

“不，你应该去纽约，看望JJ。”Jared拉上窗帘，回到床上。  
“是Dannie拒绝我的？还记得吗？她有秘密情人的，她不会希望我出现在她纽约的别墅门前。我更想要陪你过圣诞节。”Jensen跟过来，紧挨着他躺下去，“我会给你准备圣诞惊喜的，相信我好吗？”  
“哈，所以你是要把自己打包扎个蝴蝶结送给我做礼物吗？”Jared屈膝磨蹭他的胯部，同时把中指放进自己的嘴里吮吸。  
“难道不可以吗？”Jensen侧身压过去，从他的喉结开始亲吻。  
“你已经早过开这种玩笑的年纪了啊，Jensen。”Jared抱住他的臀部，迅速地帮他褪掉睡裤和拳击短裤，“但是，说不定我会喜欢。”

“为我稍微分开点，好吗？”Jensen抓住Jared那根濡湿的手指牵引着来到他的两腿之间，Jared顺从地脱掉自己的拳击短裤张开腿，放任Jensen扶着自己的中指缓缓地刺进已经涂满润滑剂的小穴。  
“原本是想在浴室做完全套的，但我不得不得承认我还是老了，竟然有点力不从心啊。别动。”Jensen命令Jared的中指停留在里面，拿过来床头柜的润滑剂给自己的中指涂满，紧贴着他的手指挤进去。“感觉怎么样？”  
“呃。”Jared向上抬起臀部，“我希望你快点进来，我也年纪大到没有耐心了。”他缓缓地在手指上操自己，“就只是进来，你已经在浴室做够润滑准备的了。”

Jensen轻哼了声，抽出手指，单手套好安全套，猛然插进去。Jared发出一声舒畅的呻吟，双腿勾住他的臀部把两个拉得更近。  
“不要压制你自己，抓我、咬我，在我的身上留满你的痕迹。”Jensen在他的耳边诱惑，“我喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢你这么做。”

※※※※※

Lane在新年的第一周收到华纳公司从纽约发过来传真，华纳公司决定暂时搁置Peach Crush的发行计划，后期制作完成后，进入华纳的影视库等待时机。Jensen接到Lane的电话通知时并不意外，电影业不是慈善事业，他早就明白。

“Jensen，我很抱歉，我们的第一部电影就这么难产，”Jared拿过Jensen的电话，“或许我们应该休息下，然后再计划接下来的工作，挑选下一部剧的剧本。”  
“Jared，这就是这个行业的法则，我们也无能为力，你不必感到抱歉。事实是，我非常感谢你，要知道，我可没给你那么多报酬啊。”Jensen紧挨着他在沙发里坐下，“其实，我有个想法，你感兴趣吗？”

“什么？当然。”Jared挤进Jensen怀里，伸出舌尖舔舔他的胡茬。  
“你还记得你受伤休养的那段时间，我每天晚上都在忙着写东西，其实我是在写剧本。”Jensen有些不好意思地笑笑，“只是自己写着玩，从来没想过真能有机会拍摄。”  
“不是吧？这真是太棒了，你已经可以兼职编剧啦哇！”Jared满脸崇拜地望着他。  
“那个故事的灵感主要来自你在片场的小小恶作剧和玩笑，我认为很有趣，就尝试把很多种元素结合在一起，像是恐怖元素、恶搞元素、爱情元素之类的，最主要的是男女反串。”Jensen解释，“长度大概30分钟，剧情类似SPN的一次打猎。”  
“听起来很棒啊！”  
“真的吗？我可以把剧本打印出来给你看看？”  
“我都有点迫不及待。”

Jensen打开电脑，调出文件：“稍等一会，只是初稿，还有许多细节等待细化，欢迎提意见。”  
Jared也走过来，站在打印机前看一页一页的文字显示出来：“Jensen，这看起来真是太棒了，你真是太棒了！”  
“你还没看内容呢。”  
“但是，我就知道会非常棒。”

Jared拿着打印好剧本回到沙发里：“Jensen，我能麻烦你给我倒杯咖啡吗？当然，再准备些水果更好。”  
Jensen点头：“没问题，我去给你做水果沙拉。”

“电影的名字？”终于，Jared从剧本里抬起眼睛。  
“不算电影，充其量算是独立电影，其实也就是短片，我想名字就叫做Supernatural Peach Crush，也算是向SPN致敬。”Jensen略有忐忑回答，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“非常棒！  
“但是，我并没有看见你笑。”  
“那是因为我只顾着感动，我从来不知道你能记住这么多关于我在片场的小小恶作剧和玩笑。”Jared像是忍了好久终于大笑起来，“很有趣的，真的。”

“你知道，我们还有许多钱，对吧？”Jared边笑边说。  
“是。”Jensen点头。  
“我们有导演，有演员，有场地，有资金，完全可以自己来拍啊！”Jared兴奋地说，“我们不用发行，做完后期直接放到独立影片的网站上就可以呀。”  
“所以，你很感兴趣？”Jensen有些怀疑地解释，“你可是要穿女装的，裙子啊之类的，还有和我的床戏，半裸啊，你真的确定？”  
“是，我决定，我们明天就开始拍SPN Peach Crush！”Jared欢呼。  
“那好，我这就打电话给Lane，让他提前做些准备。”Jensen抱起Jared狠狠亲吻，“我真是如此爱你，爱你到疯狂！”

注：Peach Crush和SPN Peach Crush的关系、风格设定参照《东邪西毒》和《东成西就》。  
TBC


	8. Part C：Sweet Things（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 似乎还是写了点肉，警告：Cross-dressing

因为并不是公开发行的商业影片，SPN Peach Crush具体运作起来比Peach Crush简易许多，不仅减少许多繁杂的审批手续，而且需要做的准备也不多，所以Jensen和Jared就真的很快开机拍摄。  
与普通的爱情片不同，这部短片独辟蹊径，将主角的年龄设定在40岁左右，这样的角色设定与猎奇惊险的故事结合起来，反倒增添更多搞笑和浪漫的因素。除Jensen和Jared外，剩下的多数角色都是由业余演员客串，比如：他们请西锁岛广场卖唱的老年艺术家演出短片里在别墅的楼梯上不停地唱情歌的灵魂。需要准备最多的竟是服装，在整部短片里面，除Jensen所饰演的角色外，所有的男性角色都穿着女装，所有的女性角色都穿着男装，所以服装的尺寸必须特殊定制。Lane拜托Nancy熟悉的服装工作室抓紧时间赶制了一批，剩下都由Jensen和Jared在网络上挑选。

当短片所需要的服装到达之后，Jensen就迫不及待地带回去要他试穿，还名其名曰：如果都开拍了才发现不合适岂不是要耽误工作？认真负责的导演怎么可能容忍这种事情发生！Jared盯着他推过来的落地衣架上满满的女式服装，难以置信地张大嘴巴。“Jensen，你是认真的吗？你是不是把所有的预算都拿来给我买裙子了？”  
Jensen扶着Jared的腰把他推到衣架前，“放心，当然不是，我只是把剧组的服装提前带回来给你挑选，我可不想主角的衣服不合身呀。”

“我开始怀疑这是个坏主意，或许我做不来。”Jared一件一件地查看衣服，衬衣和裤子尺寸显然增大许多，但毫无疑问的都是女式，裙子就更不用提。但是说真的，穿着这些衣服在镜头里表演？这也算是挑战。  
“可不要忘记这部短片是你提议拍摄的啊，现在后悔已经来不及了。”Jensen摇摇食指，从衣架上取下一件连衣裙，“这件，试试看嘛。或许会有你意想不到的效果呢？”  
“我不确定，我十几二十来岁的时候都没穿过裙子，现在？我只希望观众能承受得住。”但他最终还是接过那件连衣裙，试着在身前比划，“这裙子好像还有胸部设计？”他疑惑地转向Jensen，“我不认为我的胸部能撑起这个。”

“没想到你观察得这么细致入微，没错，我特意让设计师保留胸部的设计，不过，尺寸都很小，再加上内衣的话，绝对没问题。”Jensen搬出一个礼盒，打开呈给Jared。  
“还有内衣？哦耶稣基督，这是你的恶作剧对吧？”Jared举着那块白色的蕾丝布料，眼睛眨呀眨望着他，“我开始怀疑你热爱这种性癖好，Jensen。”  
“或许我就是呢？”Jensen逼近他，声音忽然变得低沉黯哑，“你会为我穿上它们吗？想看他们穿在你的身上，求你。”Jared急促地喘息，他才不想承认他被Jensen这个危险的提议轻易地拨撩起兴致。所以，当Jensen开始解他衬衣的纽扣时，他并没有阻止。

这不是Jensen第一次帮Jared脱衣服，当然也绝对不会是最后一次，但是此时此刻，那种久违的新鲜刺激忽然重新回到他们都不再年轻的身体。Jared的胸膛剧烈地起伏，Jensen的手指颤抖得厉害，他们的呼吸都粗重急切，两个人跌跌撞撞来到床边。  
Jared几乎光裸着在床垫上跪坐好，Jensen紧握着内衣爬到他背后，然后抬起他的手臂把内衣的系带穿过去，丝质的布料触感微凉，细弱的汗毛敏感地激起，Jensen扣内衣搭扣的时候反复扣了好几次，或许还是解起来更加顺手。“你是紧张吗？”Jared调侃，但其实他的声音也有点轻颤。

“嘘嘘嘘，保持安静，宝贝。”Jensen终于扣好搭扣，开始温柔地调整内衣的蕾丝，把它们一点点展开贴附在Jared的皮肤上。Jared把长腿伸开，向后靠在枕头上，“那么，你还想要我换全套吗？”  
“你愿意？”Jensen舔舔干涩的嘴唇，Jared张张腿，手指钻进拳击短裤稍微往下推了推，“难道这是我不愿意的表现吗？”Jensen笑起来，趴跪到他双腿之间，他先抽出Jared顽皮的手指，然后用嘴唇咬住拳击短裤的边沿轻扯着褪掉。

对Jared来说，这个过程真是漫长而充满煎熬，他弯下腰勾住Jensen的脖颈，忍不住把他的嘴往自己的阴茎上靠，但Jensen就是故意使坏，偏偏躲开重点部位，只在会阴处亲吻舔舐。  
“Jensen，Jensen，”Jared挺送胯部，“不要逗我，来嘛，想念这个。”  
“对不起，还没到时候。”Jensen挣脱开Jared直起腰，望着他坏坏的笑，“想要你穿着蕾丝内裤的时候给你口交。”他说着飞快地扯掉Jared的拳击短裤，握住他的脚腕抬起来，把蕾丝内裤穿进去。

尽管蕾丝内裤的尺寸已经足够大，但穿在Jared身上，仍旧紧紧绷绷，他半硬起来的阴茎勉强塞进里面。在柔滑的布料持续刺激下，他的阴茎就在Jensen的注视下缓缓硬起来，龟头从蕾丝花边探出，兴冲冲地指向Jared的胸部。Jensen撑着双臂悬在Jared身上，甩掉自己的牛仔裤，然后伏地臀部把自己的阴茎在Jared的蕾丝内裤上磨蹭，他早已经硬得发疼。  
Jensen的黑色拳击短裤和Jared的白色蕾丝内裤映衬下，Jared的阴茎竟显得粉红可爱，Jensen忍不住亲上去，Jared发出一声餍足的呻吟。

“喜欢吗？”Jensen舔了下Jared的龟头问，就好像他是在问它而不是他。  
“像个男人，快点。”Jared急不可耐地挺胯。  
“如你所愿。”Jensen拉下他的蕾丝内裤，舌面舔过整根柱体，然后从头部含住，边吮吸边慢慢地含进去。Jared在快感的驱动下扭动身体，双手不自觉地握住自己的胸部揉捏，蕾丝内衣的触感给他增添许多奇异的想象，就像他们回到二十来岁在卧室里胡来，隔壁妹妹在听音乐，楼下的电视机在播放新闻，院子里的狗狗朝陌生的车辆吠声。

Jared一半射在Jensen嘴里，一半射在蕾丝内裤上。  
Jensen爬上来安慰似的亲吻他的脸颊，然后顺着颈部吻下去，情不自禁地吻上蕾丝下若隐若现的乳头，濡湿的舌头把那里舔弄得湿漉漉，Jared乳头坚硬挺立，开始发出情难自禁的呻吟。

“这不是剧组的服装吗？现在上面都是精液，可你看起来一点都不担心！”Jared在Jensen的唇舌下扭动身体，“你个老混蛋！”  
“我投降，内衣是我的小小恶作剧，但是你看起来非常性感，把我搞得又硬又湿，所以我也得把你搞得又硬又湿。”Jensen举起双手，跪坐在他的腰腹处，“或许早到的情人节礼物？”  
“早到一个多月，鬼才信你！”Jared嘴里虽然这么说，双手却不自觉地勾住他的脖颈，把他拉回原先的姿势，“你最好补偿我。”  
“相信我，我一定会的。”

※※※※※

“所以，我不但要穿丝袜，还必须得除毛？你认真的吗？”Jared看起来有些奇怪，Jensen分辨不清这到底是惊异还是难为情。  
“这最终由你决定，我只是想要你在镜头里显得更加完美。”Jensen拿着工具朝他示意，“腿和胳膊上倒是其次，腋下才最重要，胸前的话，看你的意愿？”  
“嗯哼。”Jared不置可否。  
“如果你觉得自己不方便，我可以请专业的美容师过来帮你。”Jensen提议。  
“不，我觉得已经够尴尬了，不就是除毛，我能做好。”Jared愤愤地夺过他手里的工具，朝他狠狠地说，“如果你敢在我除毛的时候进浴室，我可是会杀你灭口的，Jensen Ackles！”

※※※※※

万事开头难，这当然不是Jared的第一场戏，但这却是他穿着女装所拍摄的第一场戏。当一切准备妥当之后，Jared还躲在服装间里不肯出来，Jensen不得不找个借口敲门进去。  
“我不明白，商家怎么会生产这么大号的女装，他们能卖出去吗？”Jared穿着裙子在镜子面前小声嘀咕，“另外，你确定我需要化妆吗？”  
“我们定制的服装，记得？”Jensen走到他的身后。  
“我是不是看起来像个变态？”Jared无精打采地说。  
“你看起来真的不违和，就只是大个些。”Jensen做出个手势，Jared翻翻白眼。  
“我不确定，感觉有点搞笑。”  
“这才是我们这部短片所追求的啊，搞笑，完全没错，你看起来非常完美。”Jensen拉着他往外走。  
“我保持观望怀疑态度。”Jared在走进镜头前最后说。  
当然，永远不要怀疑Jared作为一名演员的专业素养，当场记打板之后，拍摄按部就班进行得非常顺利。

整部短片的高潮部分是一段婚礼歌舞，以Jensen为首的新郎，带领所有身着伴郎服装的女性演员队伍，以Jared为首的新娘，带领所有身着伴娘服装的男性演员队伍，随着音乐的变化欢快地舞蹈。这段场景的演员都来自西锁岛附近舞蹈学校的年轻学生。Jared中学时期学过一段时间的芭蕾舞，基础很好，舞蹈老师一点就透，相比起来Jensen花费的时间就较多，很多时间不得不求助于Jared。  
舞蹈排练紧张而辛苦，看着Jensen在练功房出丑真是给Jared带来不少乐趣。

“有段时间我真的以为你除了生不出孩子什么都会呢。”Jared坐在椅子里哈哈大笑，“还好这世界上有你不擅长的东西，我感觉好多了。”  
“你就笑吧，Jared。”Jensen又连着跳错好几个舞步，他干脆停下来望着Jared笑，他开怀大笑的时候真的就像是个闪闪发亮的小太阳，漂亮的头发闪闪发亮，清澈的眼睛闪闪发亮，小小的酒窝闪闪发亮，洁白的牙齿闪闪发亮，Jensen怀念这样的Jared。“你笑吧，我喜欢你笑。”他温柔地说，也在他的渲染下笑起来，“笑多久都没关系。”Jared缓下来，笑声变得轻柔，但仍旧充满愉悦。  
“谢谢你，Jensen。”  
“如果可以让你这么开心地笑下去，我一直跳错都无所谓。”

鉴于他们拥有足够的资金，Jensen就从实体婚纱店定制了Jared在短片里的婚纱，虽然并不是最贵的那种，但是仍旧非常漂亮。当Jared看到这件婚纱的时候，大脑有点当机，呆滞地站在那里反应了好久。婚纱店的设计师小姐把他从神游中拽回现实，“我建议你先试穿下，不合适的话，现场就可以修改，免得影响拍摄。”  
Jared晕晕乎乎地就被拖进更衣室，Jensen也在隔壁试穿他的西装礼服。  
定制的婚纱完全按照Jared的尺寸，所以上身效果几乎完美，设计师小姐修剪几处小线头之后就麻烦Jensen签单离开，Jensen送走她又回到服装间。

“你看起来，真是，哇。我觉得我现在就像是婚礼现场第一次见到自己新娘的新郎，你看起来真的光彩夺目，性感得销魂，原谅我词穷，是在是都不知道该怎么来形容。”Jensen开始庆幸Jared在换婚纱之前清空服装间，没人会看到他现在张大嘴巴不可置信地呆滞住的神情，他至始至终都知道Jared就像是米开朗琪罗的雕塑名作那样完美，但是，穿着裙子，装扮成女人的模样，他没想到Jared也能这么惊艳。  
“你也是，看起来非常帅，或许年轻十岁。”

“你知道，我们可以结婚的。”Jensen远远地望着他，“如果你愿意。”  
“所以，你这是在求婚吗？”Jared微扬起脸，有些小小的骄傲。  
“不，当然不是，如果是，我会更正式些，只是个突然萌生的小念头。”Jensen走过来，伸出自己的手，“请。”  
“或许我会考虑？”Jared深情的目光落进他的眼睛里，“你应该提前做好准备。”

TBC


	9. Part C：Sweet Things（2）

因为SPN Peach Crush的内容有限，所以拍摄周期只有三周，进入二月不久就已经杀青。Jensen把毛片带回好莱坞进行后期制作，Jared也随着搬回他们在洛杉矶的公寓，Lane处理完西锁岛的收尾工作，也回到J&J影音工作室设在洛杉矶的办公室继续工作。

他们的公寓是在J&J影音工作室筹建时才购买的，装修极为简约，毕竟那个时候谁也不能肯定工作室能建立并运作起来，或许他们会搬回德州呢？随后，他们又赶去西锁岛拍摄电影，公寓的家具还没来得及购买齐全，所以他们回来之后的第一件事就是到宜家挑选家具和装饰品。坦白地说，他们都不擅长这个，屡次受挫之后，Jared干脆雇佣了一位专业的家居设计师Lucas烦请他代为负责。  
Jensen最近总是在工作室和后期制作公司之间来回奔波，Jared暂时还没有接到新角色，就蜗在公寓帮他挑选合作公司送过来的剧本，顺便监督Lucas带领宜家公司的员工工作。公寓的面积并不算大，所以任务也不算繁重，Lucas早在着手动工前将效果图发给Jensen和Jared审阅过，他们也都相当满意。

“我猜你们都会住在主卧，对吧？”Lucas拿着设计图纸问。  
“嗯，是。”Jared的视线并没有从剧本里移开。  
“我猜你们是演员？”Lucas望着Jared手里的剧本又问。  
“哦，算是吧。”Jared漫不经心地回答，他的注意力完全没有放在剧本的内容上，当然，更不会放在和Lucas的谈话上，他在想念Jensen。

“我知道这跟我没关系，我就只是好奇，那么，你们是伴侣对吧？”他接着说，Jared点点头，把剧本合起来收到书架里。“真羡慕你们。我曾经有个男朋友，他也是个演员，算是，我们从来也没有机会光明正大地走在一起过。”他说罢无奈地苦笑一下，“抱歉。”  
“我很抱歉听到这些。”Jared轻声安慰，“人生漫长，你总会遇到那个对的人，就像我们也不是从开始就走在一起的，一言难尽，你甚至还能谷歌到那些旧闻八卦，也无所谓了。你看，我们最终走到今天，你也应该满怀希望。”  
“谢谢你。”他有些怀疑，“真的？但是你们真的非常般配。抱歉，没太关注过娱乐圈。”  
“当然，在我们还年轻的时候。”  
“现在我懂了。”

在Lucas的协助下，公寓内部很快就布置完善，Jensen也从繁忙的工作中抽出一点时间和Jared一起收拾公寓，他们甚至在周末一起去逛花市，为Lucas设计的玻璃花房购买了许多花花草草。

※※※※※

2月14日情人节当天，J&J影音工作室官方推特账号首先放出SPN Peach Crush全片，Jensen和Jared的个人账号随之转发，他们在娱乐圈的朋友也都鼎力相助，最主要的当然还是粉丝，他们迅速而广泛地传播使这部短片的播放量呈指数级别增长，短时间内形成推特热点。热点形成之后，娱乐媒体开始发出相关报道，并主动联系工作室预约采访短片主创。各大视频网站编辑也主动和Lane联系，沟通短片在视频网站上线事宜，Lane忙得不可开交，不得不得将部分工作暂时转交Cindy负责。  
这一切都是Jensen和Jared所始料未及的。

“他们喜欢这部短片！”Jared抱着iPad蜷在玻璃花房的沙发里晒着太阳，“他们在短片下面不停地评论，哇，他们说这部短片使大家更加期待Peach Crush！”  
“哦，是吗？”Jensen端着咖啡依着门框。  
“已经有影评人写出评论啦，他说你对光线和色彩的运用让他非常惊艳，期待你的正式作品。”Jared喋喋不休，但Jensen的反应似乎有点冷淡，“怎么，你看起来好像并不兴奋？”他锁住iPad的屏幕，目光落在Jensen脸上，“Jensen，他们喜欢你的作品。”  
“我知道。”Jensen若有所思地叹息，“我只是有些诚惶诚恐，你知道，这并不算是制作精良的作品，该死的，甚至都不能算是部完整的作品，我从来没想到它能引起这么好的反响，更不要说业内的关注。突然之间我还有点措手不及。”

“但是你看起来非常淡定从容。”  
“只是看起来。”Jensen走过来挤在他身边，抓住他的一只手放在自己的心脏附近，“你听听看就知道。”隔着单薄的T血衫，Jared的手掌能清晰地感知到Jensen激烈的心跳，就好像他刚跑完整场马拉松！“我比你紧张多了，我才是导演。”他长长地呼气，试图使自己的心跳缓和下来。“虽然普通观众都更关注演员的表演和剧情，而不是导演、编剧等幕后制作团队，但业内人士的关注点可不一样，我还没做好他们提枪来斗的准备。你知道，我原以为怎么也得等到Peach Crush公映吧。”

“你拍电影的目的是什么？”Jared望进他的眼睛里。  
“什么？  
“你当导演，拍电影的目的是什么？”Jared重复。  
“做自己喜欢的事，最重要的和你一起做喜欢的事。”Jensen边思考边回答，“再就是把我的思想表达出来，用我的理念去认识电影，解构电影，重塑电影。”  
“既然如此，又何必在意其他人怎么看怎么说呢？我认为你已经达到你的目的了，所以剩下的也都无关紧要。电影理念这么私人化的东西，不可能指望所有人都会理解，坚持你的理念就是成功啊。”Jared抓住他的手，拇指挤进他的掌心，Jensen习惯性地反握过来，“再说，我们可从来都没有指望第一部电影就能赚钱呀。”他们相视而笑，没再说什么。

“放轻松点儿，你做的很棒，他们喜欢你。”Jared凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇，“你知道没办法使所有人都喜欢你的，不要担心了，我们尽最大努力，喜欢的终归会喜欢，不喜欢的就随它去吧。”  
“是，我当然明白。谢谢你，Jared，帮助我厘清思路。”Jensen亲亲Jared的头发，“那么，就让我们来看看大家都说些什么，是不是都在夸你美貌如花呀？”Jared假装恶狠狠地推开他，“我恨你。”  
“不，你爱我。”Jensen挑起嘴角。  
“哦，说到这个，你应该来看看这条评论，我觉得这位朋友的眼睛真尖，我从来都不清楚你放在门廊的那件花瓶竟然还有这么多寓意……”Jared重新打开iPad，指尖划过一条条评论，“呃，这位朋友认为我们是在浪费金钱，操他们自己去，我们花费的可是我们自己的钱！”

“哈哈，这位SPN的粉丝说她从来不觉得我们有演喜剧的天分，开玩笑吗？她是不是从来没有看过我们的片场花絮？”  
“看来她错的有点离谱。”  
“哇，看看这条。”Jared指给Jensen，“这位姑娘把这部短片发给失恋的闺蜜，闺蜜立刻走出阴霾，还邀约她一起去看Peach Crush首映！”  
“还有这个，他说你女装一点都不真实，因为所有人都知道你有6尺4那么高，没人见过那么高的女人，哈哈哈。”  
“这个人说难道这里面的鬼魂都是逗逼吗？完全没有身为鬼魂的自觉啊！”  
“哈哈哈。”

他们紧紧依偎在一起，因为短片评论时而忍俊不禁，时而哭笑不得，以致于Lane的电话打了好多次，Jensen才注意到。  
“找我？”Jensen回拨过去。  
“恭喜老板，SPN Peach Crush出于意外的成功！”Lane接通电话的第一句话如是说，“有多家视频网站想要上线我们这部短片，具体合同已经拟好，只等你签字，方便的话，我带过去给你？”  
“好的，没问题。”  
“还有老板，有几家媒体想要采访你和Jared，需要我来安排具体行程吗？”Lane念了几家媒体，Jensen让Lane挑选三家来做他和Jared的采访，其他的都交给Lane应付。

挂掉Lane的电话，Jensen和Jared一起分析了下接下来可能会发生的情况。  
毫无疑问，他们会忙碌起来。  
果不其然，接下来这几天，Jensen和Jared每天忙于接受媒体的采访，已经累得筋疲力竭，所以把不紧迫的工作往后推迟了些，两个人暂时蜗居在公寓里美其名曰挑选剧本，J&J影音工作室的下一步工作还得继续筹划，不是吗？

※※※※※

或许和这几天紧张的工作有关，Jensen和Jared因为对于剧本的理解而产生的小小异议，彼此都稍微有点气恼，于是在床上扭成一团，扭着扭着就亲了起来，亲着亲着就做起了爱，做着做着就睡着了。

“嘿，老板，很抱歉这么晚打扰你，我刚刚收到一个非常棒的消息，迫不及待想要和你们分享。”Jensen睡眼惺忪中接起电话，就听到Lane在电话那头兴高采烈地说。Jared不满地扭动身体，清醒过来，“什么？Jensen？”  
“Okay，那你就说吧。”Jensen朝Jared使个眼色，抱歉地笑笑，“是Lane。”  
“华纳改变原定计划，决定趁热打铁，召开Peach Crush发布会，定档公映！”Lane叫喊起来，“我们的电影要上映啦！”  
“真的？你从哪里得到的消息？”Jensen难以置信地睁大眼睛，瞬间彻底清醒过来，“我真不敢相信！”  
“是吧？我也是不敢相信，但是我已经收到正式的文件传真，上面写的清清楚楚，我这就拍张照片发到你的手机。”Lane那边安静下来，只听见翻找纸质的声音。

“什么？”Jared见Jensen的神情忍不住小声问。  
“Peach Crush要公映了。”Jensen挡住手机告诉他，“Lane已经收到文件通知，接下来就是各方聚集开会商定发布会细节，听Lane的意思，是要借助SPN Peach Crush在网络上引起的轰动效应，趁热打铁。”  
“真的？这真是太好了！”Jared伸手扭开床头灯。  
“等下，”Jensen打开附件，文件条款一目了然，“你看。”Jared凑过去，抓住几个关键词匆匆扫过。  
“哇，恭喜啊大导演。”Jared重重地吻在他的腰侧，然后又跌回床垫，心里默默感慨：他们都真的有些年纪大了，连做爱都快折腾不起了。

Jensen安慰似的爱抚着Jared赤露的后背，接着和Lane聊起发布会的事情，Jared像是刚刚反应过来他之前听到的内容，突然坐起来把Jensen扑倒在床垫里，“什么？Peach Crush要公映了？噢！Jensen，你真棒！”说着伸出舌头像只幼兽一样舔舐着他的脸颊。  
Jensen匆匆挂掉Lane的电话，“明天回工作室再谈！”然后把Jared从他身上扒拉下来，眉开眼笑地问，“那么，我们之间还有问题吗？”  
Jared摇头，裹着被单压在Jensen身上，“完全没问题，并且你现在真的、真的性感得要命。”他亲住Jensen的嘴唇，“或许这就是送给你的最好的生日礼物！”  
“你才是上天送给我最好的礼物！”

次日，Jensen早早来到工作室和Lane初略商定了发布会的准备事项，下午华纳和院线的负责人陆续赶到工作室，最终商定发布会的时间定在四年一见的2月29日，出席嘉宾和媒体名单由Lane和Cindy负责草拟，Jensen以及华纳的负责人最终敲定。其他琐碎细节慢慢协商确定中。

TBC


	10. Part C：Sweet Things（3）

虽然早在媒体开放日的时候许多媒体就已经拍摄过宣传所用的照片，且以Jared和Bela为主角的圣诞特刊销量也不错，但自从SPN Peach Crush横空出世以后，在进行Peach Crush宣传的同时，负责人就希望借助前者的热度，因此要求增添Jared和Jensen的宣传硬照。为减轻他们的工作负担，Lane安排专业摄影师集中拍摄，然后再以通稿的形式分发给各家需要的媒体。综合考虑各种因素之后，Jensen和Jared将拍摄场地定在他们自己的公寓。  
摄影师是业内评价很高的Frank Alba，由于Lane和Cindy忙于宣传脱不开身，所以安排Cliff接送Frank。Frank拥有自己的摄影团队：两位助理摄影师、一位化妆师和一位造型师，基本不需要Jensen这边做什么准备。时间约在下午5点，这样Jensen和Jared就可以先处理完手头的紧要工作。

在Frank到达公寓的时候，他非常欣慰地发现Jensen和Jared正在遵照化妆师的嘱咐敷着面膜做保养，“嗨，你们好，我是Frank。”  
“嗨，Frank，我是Jensen，这是Jared，非常抱歉这个时间点还麻烦你们赶过来工作，我们非常感激。”由于面膜的缘故Jensen的声音有些含糊，他指指自己，又指向身旁的Jared，“我们可以把这些东西洗掉了吗？”他问Jared，Jared扫了一眼腕表，点点头，“我觉得可以。”  
“请坐，咖啡还是茶？”Jared引导他们进来，“或者啤酒？”  
“啤酒？谢谢。”Frank指向冰箱。

在Jensen和Jared去浴室洗掉脸上面膜的同时，其他人在Frank的指挥下布置场景，照片共拍摄三组，以满足不同通稿侧重点的需求：第一组是精致的商业风格；第二组是温馨的家居风格；第三组是甜蜜的剧版风格。男性的妆容较女性简易许多，化妆师的多数时间其实是在整理他们的头发，毕竟除服装外，发型对风格的影响也较大。  
首先拍摄的是商业风格，这组照片的服装是由赞助商提供，造型师早已搭配妥当，Jensen和Jared只需要乖乖换好就可以。拍摄过程也中规中矩，主要是在背景幕布前进行，他们按照Frank的要求，做出相应的动作和表情，最后又随意发挥了几张。  
接下来拍摄的是家居风格，服装原本是由Jensen和Jared从自己的衣帽间挑选搭配，但这样出来的效果实在令人大失所望，Frank都震惊得说不出话来，就算长得帅也不能这么糟践吧？他不得不征求Jensen和Jared的同意，由造型师进入他们衣帽间来挑选服装。事实证明，他们还是有许多不错的单品，只是搭配艺术有待提高。

在拍摄完这组照片后，Frank提出休息，Cliff在附近的餐厅买了些晚餐、甜品和果盘，一群人围坐在一起边吃边聊。电视机里播放着某个歌唱比赛，嘉宾正在对这场女歌手的的表演进行点评。  
“嘿，我能来点儿威士忌吗？”Frank问Jensen，“老习惯，工作的时候需要酒精来协助我保持创作的激情。你们也应该来点儿，这样拍剧版风格的时候才容易放得开。”Jensen环视一周，所有人陆续回答。  
“或许龙舌兰？  
“给我来瓶啤酒就可以。”  
“不，我更喜欢咖啡，谢谢。”  
“Jared，你呢？”  
“呃，我还是算了，我不怎么能喝酒。”Jared充满歉意地朝Frank笑一笑。  
“不可能吧？”  
但是最终，Jared还是在Frank的哄骗中喝下点威士忌外加龙舌兰。

这次的场景转移到玻璃花房，换好服装之后，化妆师给Jensen和Jared稍微补妆，并把鲜花做成的花环戴在Jared头上，将他的头发做出造型。“我必须得戴这个吗？”Jared有点小委屈地望向Jensen，“我才不是花之精灵啊！”  
“是的，必须。”Frank透过取景框观察他，“除非你想穿裙子。”  
“这可不是我决定的。”Jensen有点幸灾乐祸地朝他眨眼睛，他们都喝了点酒，气氛更加欢快些，“另外，我也非常期待你戴花环的成片，肯定会非常漂亮，不要浪费你漂亮的头发啊。”  
“噢！那好吧。”因为酒精的缘故，Jared的脸颊有些泛红，“那么，接下来我和Jensen需要怎么做？”  
“亲吻。”

“什么？”Jared吓得跳开，花环差点掉下来，脸颊的红瞬间加深，“我不想亲吻Jensen，特别是在镜头前，我不能。”他断断续续地说，醉眼朦胧的目光转向Jensen。  
“嘘嘘嘘，没关系，不喜欢就不做。”Jensen走过去扶住他的腰，“我们不是必须在镜头前亲吻嘴唇，或许就只是浅浅地亲吻你的花环呢？”Jared转身面对Jensen，有些疲倦地靠在他的肩上，“我有点头晕，Jensen。”他说完，迷迷糊糊地开始亲吻Jensen的锁骨，Jensen躲了躲，他却更加执着地顺着亲吻至唇角。

Jensen尴尬地朝Frank他们微笑，试图小心翼翼地把Jared推开，“嘿，我们还在拍照片，记得吗？你可不能这么胡来，再坚持一下，好吗？”虽然Jared把湿漉漉的嘴唇移开，但他却把Jensen抱得更紧。  
Frank摆摆手关掉相机，“或许我们改天再约。”  
Jared听到这个忽然清醒过来，望向Frank信誓旦旦地说，“我会亲Jensen，在镜头面前，我想要这么做，一直都想要这么做。”Jensen在他说出更多之前，飞快地吻住他。

“我没醉。”Jared在Jensen离开他的嘴唇的时候突然小声说，“我只是受够这个，我们可以在镜头前亲吻不是吗？”  
“是的，如果你认可，我绝对没有异议。”Jensen安慰似的揉揉他的脸颊，“我会解决这件事。”Jared点点头，走到化妆师面前补妆。

Jensen像骑士那样虔诚地跪在长满青苔的尘土里，Jared像是童话故事里的王子那样俯身亲吻他，助理打的光恰如其分，周围盛开的鲜花营造出美妙仙境把他们环绕其间。彼此眼底深沉而浓烈的爱意无法隐藏，也无需隐藏。  
Frank迅速地捕捉镜头，鲜花在Jared的发色映衬下显得更加娇艳，他从来都不女性化，但花环戴在他的头顶却惊人的没有一丁点儿违和，他忽然就理解为什么Jensen Ackles会为这个男人着迷。接下来的拍摄进展顺利。  
Jared在拍摄结束的第一时间被Jensen哄进卧室。

“非常感谢两位的配合，我会尽快把成片送到贵工作室，希望以后有机会再合作。”Frank边收拾东西，边看着Jensen说，“时间也不早了，你们也该休息。”  
“对不起，我不应该给他这么多龙舌兰的，抱歉让你忍受这么久。”Jensen送他们出门。  
“不，是我的错，我压根不该提这个糟糕的建议。”Frank摆摆手，下巴朝卧室一抬，“他没事吧？”  
“但是，它起作用了。”Jensen摆手，“我猜会没事，我会喂他吃片阿司匹林，不用担心。”  
“好的，回见。”  
“回见，路上顺利。”

隔天，Frank就将挑选的照片发给Lane，当然工作室在通稿中并没有选用Jared亲吻Jensen的那张照片，但是Jensen特意把这张照片送去装裱作为礼物赠送给Jared，Jared一直把它放在书房。

※※※※※

为保证发布会顺利进行，Jensen带领工作室的团队提前入住酒店，Jared、Bela和其他主演则随同与会嘉宾按照发布会流程准时出席。宣传团队在推特上征集报名的50位粉丝于8点半最先入场，媒体记者随后。  
2月29日早上9点，Peach Crush发布会正式开始。  
主持人是Nina和Richard，他们首先宣布Peach Crush发布会正式开始，并逐一介绍莅临发布会的华纳及各大院线高层，接着欢迎主创上台。Jensen穿着裁剪得体的西装三件套，Jared难得穿着修身的牛仔裤和西服外套，两个人刚出场就赢得台下的粉丝一阵欢呼。礼仪递送上来麦克风，他们心有灵犀地同时向台下打招呼，“嗨，大家早上好！”Serge、Bela以及其他几位年轻演员随后陆续登台，做简单的自我介绍并向台下的粉丝及观看直播的网友问好。

“非常荣幸我能够代表华纳来主持这次发布会，首先，让我们再次以最热烈的掌声欢迎主创们的到来！”Nina还没说完，台下就掀起一阵掌声和尖叫声。“现在，让我们欢迎这部电影的导演Jensen Ackles来为我们做简单介绍。”  
“我们都知道Jensen是导演，也是编剧，前段时间火爆网络的SPN Peach Crush的剧本就出自他的手笔。”Richard接下去说，“当然，他早些年作为演员而取得的成绩也是非常卓越。”

在接下来的时间里，Nina和Richard分别针对每位主创提出一些小问题，并与台下粉丝保持互动。在粉丝互动结束后，Richard宣布开始媒体互动，“下面，我们将把时间留给现场的各位媒体朋友，欢迎大家提问。”

“Jensen，你好，最近的娱乐八卦频繁提到你和Jared的关系，我很好奇这仅仅是为电影宣传而进行的炒作呢，还是你们两位真的在谈恋爱？”  
“是，这是真的，我和Jensen是恋人关系。”在Jensen试图回答前，Jared探身到麦克风前如是回答，他们早已料到会有记者问及这件事情，所以有所准备。  
“如果只是炒作八卦热点的话，我觉得应该是我和Jared，同剧组男女主角假戏真做？或者我和Jensen，新人为戏爬上导演的床？这岂不是更劲爆？”Bela的回答引得台下一阵哄笑。  
“所以这千真万确？”  
“是的，千真万确，他是我的男朋友。”Jensen笑盈盈地侧身勾住Jared的脖颈，把他拉进一个绵长的湿吻，Jared不再有丝毫的抗拒，而是紧紧回抱着Jensen。  
“那么，你们这是要公开恋爱关系吗？”  
“我们从来都没有否认过，也没有试图隐藏过。是的，也可以这么说，我们是在借此机会公开我们的关系，我们在谈恋爱，并且关系稳定，谢谢大家的关心。”Jensen再次亲吻Jared的嘴唇，“我爱他。”相机拍照时的咔嚓声不绝于耳，

“你们现在公开恋爱关系，岂不是更难逃炒作的嫌疑？”另一位记者提出自己的疑问。  
“借此机会公开是我和Jensen商讨后的结果，别有用心的人怎么去想，我们也无权干涉，我们但求无愧于心。”Jared朝Jensen甜甜的微笑，然后释然地望向无数镜头。“谢谢。”  
“也谢谢你们的坦诚回答。”

媒体互动结束后，Nina做出手势，“下面我们将一起来观看Peach Crush的第二版宣传片，片中有惊喜哦，大家可要睁大眼睛仔细点！”会场中央的屏幕立即开始播放。  
宣传片开头打出“J&J影音工作室出品”的字幕，然后是其他合作公司，在字幕打出“导演：Jensen Ackles”的时候，粉丝开始疯狂地尖叫和欢呼。这版宣传片的主线更加清晰，故事也显得更加引人入胜，除此之外，调色和配乐也比第一版宣传片成熟。  
还有，Jared在片里的每一帧画面都美得无以形容。  
屏幕最后现出：“3月14日，白色情人节，不见不散。”  
台下又是一阵尖叫欢呼。

“好看吗？”  
“好看！”  
“期待吗？”  
“期待！”

发布会临近结束，Nina和Richard忽然神秘兮兮地提问，“大家还记得明天是什么日子吗？”  
“记得！”  
“Jensen的生日！”  
“生日快乐！Jensen！”  
“是的，非常正确，明天就是我们的大导演Jensen的生日，我们主办方也准备生日礼物哦。”Nina刚说完，音乐响起，会场的灯光就黯淡下去，礼仪推出蛋糕，全体为Jensen唱生日快乐歌。  
“哇，你们真是非常贴心。”Jensen走到舞台中央站在巨大的蛋糕前，他望着闪烁的烛光忍不住感慨，“我是越来越老咯，我都不清楚我希不希望自己过生日，我应该许愿吗？好吧。”他说着吹灭所有的蜡烛，张口咬在蛋糕上，“谢谢大家，我非常喜欢！你们真的、真的非常贴心！爱你们！”他向台下抛飞吻，随着音乐的节奏摇摆身体。  
“生日快乐！”Jared扑向Jensen亲吻着他沾满奶油的嘴唇上，“甜甜的！”  
“谢谢大家，我们爱你们！电影院见！”

TBC


	11. Part D：Peach Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原梗是美好的，错误都属于我。  
> 写得太过匆忙，有些细节来不及好好写，有机会再修改啦。  
> 爱你们么么！

接下来的这两周所有人都忙得跟陀螺似的转个不停，时间过得飞快，很快就到了Peach Crush首映礼的那天，Jensen和Jared在洛杉矶的好朋友几乎都赶来为他们捧场。会场人潮汹涌，沸反盈天。

Jensen和Jared西装革履，比肩而行，从心形花门下缓步徐行迈入红毯，热情的粉丝和拥挤的人群向他们欢呼，他们大笑着不断地向人群抛飞吻，与近一些的粉丝握手问好，与远一些的人群挥手示意。Serge挽着一袭露背红裙的Bela紧随其后，尽管电影还未正式公映，Bela却已因其姣好的容貌和出色的演技赢得不少粉丝，他们喊叫着她的名字，用掌声和尖叫证明爱意。  
红毯过后，买过首映票的粉丝依次入场观看电影，影片结束之后设有嘉宾抽奖环节，奖品有演员签名海报、剧照及剧本等。各位主创则暂时留在台上接受媒体采访，各家媒体采访的侧重点并不相同，有些围住Jensen，有些则围住Jared，还有些围住Bela，Lane和Cindy分别引导。

“那么，看着自己的首部电影公映，你现在有什么感想呢？”戴着眼镜的中年记者向Jensen提问。  
“哇，当然是激动，兴奋，开心，所有这类形容词，这真的非常棒，我一直都坚信只要肯脚踏实地去做，这个愿望就一定能够实现，但我从来没想到是我会因为这个愿望的实现而如此，哇，激动！”Jensen的声音激动得有点颤抖，他说着自己就笑起来，“抱歉，我可能有点失态。你应该见过太多这样的场面，习以为常，但是这对我来说非常重要。”  
“没关系，我完全理解。”  
“非常感激。”  
“接下来J&J影音工作室的重点会放在哪个方向？继续做电影还是转向其他方面？”  
“我们最近融资非常成功，当然会继续做电影，其他方面也尽量齐头并进。”

“Jared，回来拍电影感觉如何？”不远处年轻的记者向Jared提问。  
“非常好，我非常喜欢。”  
“可以给我们的网友分享下剧组的乐闻趣事吗？”  
“哇，那可真是太多太多了，或许三天三夜都讲不完的，我建议等导演剪辑版的花絮，会有很多惊喜哦。”  
“非常期待。你的下一步工作是继续接拍Jensen的戏，还是另有打算？”  
“我暂时计划休整一段时间，之后去工作室做点幕后工作，正如你们所获知的消息，我也是工作室的老板。”他说着有些不好意思地笑笑，“我最近正在审阅各个合作公司送过来的剧本，非常有趣，或许我会继续负责这部分工作。”

“你是指Jared？”中年记者扶了下眼镜又问。  
“是的，我是说Jared。”Jensen坦然承认。  
“嗨，你们是在说我吗？我听到咯。”Jared悄悄地出现在Jensen背后，不顾记者和摄像机的存在吧唧亲在他的脸颊，然后一脸无辜地望向中年记者，“说我什么？”

“所以，你们的礼服是特意搭配的吗？”漂亮的女记者刚刚结束Bela的采访，恰巧看见他们。  
“什么？不，当然不是。”Jared笑着摇头。  
“是，我们的礼服是特意搭配的。”Jensen抢在麦克风前回答，然后反手指向自己，“我挑选的。”  
“该死的Jensen Ackles，你出卖我。”Jared用手肘戳向Jensen的胸，而Jensen则十分配合地假装伤心地捂住自己的胸口，朝女记者递个眼色。  
“现在我了解了，你们是一对非常恩爱的恋人，你们看起来非常般配。”  
“谢谢你。”Jared捧住Jensen的脸再次亲吻他，然后乖乖地站在他的身边。

“很多粉丝怀疑片中多次出现的那个模糊的背影、侧面就是Jensen，是吗？”另外一位记者也围过来把麦克风举向Jensen，Jensen淡定地站在那里看向Jared微笑不语。  
“这是个小秘密哦。”Jared竖起食指放在唇边，轻轻地说。  
“嗯，秘密。”Jensen随声附和。

“你们对某些网友在社交网站上发布那些负面言论怎么看？”不知道是哪位记者提出的问题。  
“通常情况下我们都会无视，它们掀不起波浪的时候自然就会归于平静。”Jensen回答。  
“但是，网友挖出很多对Jared不利的爆料，诋毁Jared，最重要的是他们认为Jared不配和你在一起。”另外的记者补充。  
“我不明白，他们完全没有这个资格来评判我们。”Jensen的神情忽然严肃起来，Jared紧张地抓住他的手以示抚慰。  
“但是他们的确这么做了。”

“我选择什么样的人做朋友，什么样的人做恋人，这是我个人的私事，我非常感激他们对我的关注，但任何关注都是需要留白处理的，我不能容忍任何人污蔑我的朋友，更不用谈污蔑我的恋人。在这个原则性问题上，不存在任何回旋的余地。”Jensen把Jared的手攥得更紧，他盯着摄像机坚定地说，“如果他们真的了解我，喜欢我，支持我，他们肯定就会明白年过不惑之年的我绝对有能力做出对自己最好的选择，绝对有能力保护自己和自己所爱之人，绝对有能力坚守和实现自己的梦想。我想我的表述足够清楚明确，非常感激他们对我的关心。”

“他们还年轻，没有经历过太多世事，他们终究会懂。”Jared的拇指指甲扣进Jensen的掌心，无需多言。  
“所以，你并不介意？”  
“当然，我不能欺骗你们说完全不介意，只是我已经释然。”Jared摇头笑笑，“我已经得到所追求的一切，常怀感恩。”  
“你们非常值得尊敬，值得粉丝们的喜爱，谢谢你们接受我的采访。”  
“也谢谢你。”

※※※※※

随着越来越多的人走进影院观看Peach Crush，社交网络也开始出现五花八门的评价，但综合各项指标考虑，这部电影还算成功。无论是业内还是普通观众，更多的人认识到Jensen的导演能力，更多的人认识到Jared的表演张力，更多的人爱上他们或者再次爱上他们。

在电影公映的第三天晚上，他们悄悄地去洛杉矶周边的小镇电影院看Peach Crush，他们开着普通的越野车，穿着再普通不过的格子衫和夹克外套，甚至还留着胡子，很轻易地融进陌生的街道和人群。Jensen买票的时候，Jared戴着他最爱的毛线帽坐在沙发里抱着大桶爆米花和旁边等朋友的姑娘聊天，Jensen拿着票走过来，Jared起身与他拥吻，两个人和姑娘道别进入影厅。  
小镇影院，上座率尚可，多数是年轻的情侣，即便坐在影厅后排座位里的Jensen和Jared像初次约会的青少年情侣那样亲吻得难舍难分，也并没引起什么特意关注。

回洛杉矶的路上是Jared开车，Jensen坐在副驾驶接听工作电话，在逐渐靠近洛杉矶市区的时候，Jared缓缓地把车停靠在路边走下车，Jensen不明所以地匆忙挂断电话跟下去。  
“越野车或许有点高。”Jared拍拍车前盖，长腿一抬还是很容易地就坐上去，他发出一声长长地呼气然后躺下，星空闪烁，忽远忽近。  
“你太过高，这对你来说完全不是问题。”Jensen也跃到车前盖紧挨着他躺下，“出什么事了吗？”  
“星星好美，它们看起来这么近。”Jared举起手分开五指，星辰之间的距离不过指缝而已，“事实上却又那么遥远，遥远到无法用人类的距离尺度来衡量。”

“它们永远无法相遇。”Jared坐起来，像是在概叹，“就像人类，或许今生今世都不会相见，不能相识，更何谈相知、相爱？”Jensen也坐起来，把他拉向自己的肩膀。“但是我遇到了你，真是没有办法用言语形容的幸运。”Jared又紧接着说。  
“我也是。”Jensen非常理解Jared想要表述的意义，“恰巧你就在这里，我就在这里，我们就在这里。”  
“是啊。”

“冷吗？”Jensen把Jared搂得更紧些，“或许我们该回车里。”  
“你说，我们结婚好不好？”Jared的声音那么轻，轻得仿佛一声不经意的叹息，他甚至依旧望着夜空遥远的星系而没有看向Jensen。  
“你真的这么认为？”Jensen跳下去，环住他的腰，身体挤进他的双腿之间。Jared的发尾不安地跳动几下，他终于把视线从远处收回转而凝视着Jensen，然后重重地点头。  
“等我一小会儿。”Jensen飞快地亲亲Jared的嘴唇然后钻进车里，接着又飞快地跑回车前，“Jared Padalecki，你愿意和我结婚吗？”他单膝跪在长满夜露的草丛里，双手捧着打开的丝绒盒子，星光掩不住宝石绚烂的光泽，Jared的睫毛来回轻颤，他把手伸过去，放在他的掌心，“我愿意。”Jensen把戒指戴到他的无名指上，尺寸恰好。

“哎，你是什么时候准备的戒指？”Jared微笑地盯着那枚小小的钻戒。  
“在西锁岛拍戏的时候，你说我应该有所准备，所以，我就开始准备。”Jensen抱着Jared的臀部，把他从车前盖上抱下来。  
“尺寸刚好。”Jared深感欣慰。

“那是因为我趁你睡熟的时候用绳子量过。”Jensen捧着Jared的脸，拇指轻轻地爱抚他耳际的皮肤，然后吻住他的唇，有点凉，有点干，Jensen伸出舌头舔舔。Jared退开些，把手掌抵在他的心脏处，感触着他结实的肌肉下强劲的心跳。“我觉得我们应该回车里谈，外面越来越冷了。”  
“或者我们应该回家。”  
“回家？”  
“是的，回家。”  
“我们的家。”

Fin.


End file.
